


A Collection

by ShadeOfAzmeinya



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - Hybrids, Canon-Typical Violence, Dino Dads, Fae & Fairies, Fae! Gavin, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Hitman AU, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, King! Jeremy, Kings AU, Knight! Ryan, M/M, Multi, Pirate AU, Pirates, Scientist! Gavin, Scientist! Ryan, Street kids AU, Vampire! Ryan, Werewolf! Jeremy, collection, minecraft au, musicians au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfAzmeinya/pseuds/ShadeOfAzmeinya
Summary: Collection of drabbles from prompt fills and random snippets originally from tumblr. Will update tags as additional prompts are added.





	1. Freewood couch cuddle

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with some cute, short freewood. prompt: cute freewood moment sleeping on the couch together.

Ryan was surprised this tiny safe house could even withstand the storm outside, windows rattling, door shaking, and air chilled from the heat not being on. He supposes Geoff hadn’t exactly been focused on keeping up each territory’s electric bill up. Not that Gavin and him had much choice otherwise, needing to duck down wherever was closest to hide and wait out the storm.

Not that Gavin seems to mind now, as he’s sleeping across Ryan’s chest, both of them seeking warmth under just the thin blankets they had around the place. They sprawled across the couch, exhausted after a heist gone askew that they’ve all barely managed to get out unscathed. Gavin especially was tired, having stayed up the night before to get all the prep done. Ryan’s half surprised he lasted as long as he did, only passing out once they’ve gotten settled into the safe house. He sleeps peacefully through the storm.

Ryan brushes a kiss to his head, a hand gently tracing circles on his back. Gavin doesn’t stir, just nuzzling closer in his sleep. It brings a small smile to Ryan’s face, watching Gavin’s steady breathing, the soft features of his sleeping face. He almost looks innocent, a pretty face caught up in such an ugly world. Ryan knew better of course, has seen his taste for chaos and destruction and gold that rivals all the other demons of this crew. But it reminded him that he can still hold a bit of softness within him.

A loud crack of thunder shakes the whole building. Ryan’s arms tighten around Gavin as he jolts awake, blearily blinking up to Ryan as he’s awoken.

“Go back to sleep,” Ryan says softly, brushing his hair out of his face. “You’re ok.”

Gavin gives a small smile, resting his head back down against his chest, but not closing his eyes. “You need to sleep too,” he murmurs against his skin, hand brushing across his chest. “Don’t want you staying awake.”

Ryan reaches up to wrap his hand around his, bringing it up to press his lips to his knuckles. “I will,” he assures as Gavin moves his hand to cup his cheek, looking up to him with a smile soft enough to melt his heart.

“You better,” Gavin mumbles with a yawn. “You’re grumpy when you don’t sleep.”

A chuckle bubbles from Ryan’s chest, shifting Gavin into a more comfortable position. “I’ll try not to get too grumpy.”

“Promise?” Gavin says as his eyes fall closed, already starting to drift off.

“Promise,” Ryan whispers, kissing his head and resuming tracing along his back to help him sleep.

Gavin does so, a smile pulled on his lips, warm and content to rest across his violent and murderous lover. And Ryan wouldn’t want it any other way, heated under his gorgeous, charming Golden Boy, tracing the ‘I love you’s that he wants to say, closing his eyes and finally letting sleep take its mark.


	2. Face Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the Vagabond needs help with his face paint.

“You better hold still.” Gavin huffs as he sits in front of Ryan, containers of face paint open besides him, a rag thrown over his leg where he was wiping the brush on. He adjusts the creaking wood chair, nearly chest to chest with Ryan as he starts mixing the paint up. Ryan spreads his legs, making room for him, resisting the urge to frame his hips with his hands, always a perfect fit for his hold. Now wasn’t the time for that, now was the silent prep before a job, the time to prepare for the blood that will spill from their hands.

“Close your eyes,” Gavin says, raising the brush to his face. “The paint’s a little cold.”

Ryan gives a faint nod, letting his eyes close as he feels the first brush of red across his forehead. He knows Gavin’s gotten the pattern memorized by this point. With how often they’ve been working together, staying together, sleeping together, he’s sure the little Golden Boy has memorized everything of him by now.

Their breathing fills the silence around them, the shifting of Gavin as he works. There’s the cool paint filling Ryan’s face, each stroke hiding more and more. Concealing, protecting more and more. Sure his mask will cover most of it, but all it takes it having thrown off once to know he needs the icy paint to cover his face as well.

But over that, the warmth of Gavin’s fingers, tracing along his face, raising his chin, brushing stray strands of hair behind his ears. Each touch sent another spark down Ryan’s spine, a feeling of pleasure, a feeling of home. Even the lightest contact was electrifying. Small gasps escape Ryan’s lips, earning hums from Gavin in return, their own unspoken language.

As Gavin finishes the black across his eyes, the brush extra careful as he coated it on, Ryan can feel Gavin shifting back a moment to look at it all. “Ok, open your eyes.”

Ryan carefully blinks them open, looking to Gavin whose face was pulled in concentration, chewing on his lower lip. His brow furrowed, eyebrows knit together as he studies the symmetry of his lines. This close Ryan can see how green his eyes are, the last sunlight falling through the windows to reveal the flecks of brown, a tender melting of colors that Ryan grows as fascinated in as he grows of the man who holds them. A strange mixture of curiosities and oxymorons that has Ryan completely enraptured.

Ryan knows he’s been staring too long as those gorgeous eyes flick up to look into his. Ryan just smiles, lips quirking up into a soft smile. One no one else in this disastrous and violent world of theirs get to see but Gavin. And Gavin quirks his own smile back, leaning in to press his lips to his unpainted jaw, a gentleness to him that Ryan knows only he gets to see.

“Stop being cute,” Gavin scolds as he traces along the scruff of Ryan’s jaw. “Your smiling is ruining my painting.”

Ryan can’t help a small chuckle, love flooding his chest. “Sorry,” he breathes. “Can’t help it when I get to see something so beautiful up close.”

Gavin shakes his head with a quirked smile and silent laugh. “Now you’re just being sappy. Let me work unless you want sloppy painting.”

Ryan just hums, reaching up to take his hand and press a kiss to his palm, enjoying the faint blush that forms across the other’s cheeks as he does so.

“You’re lucky I hadn’t gotten to painting your lips yet,” Gavin says, his blush only growing as Ryan moves his kisses to his wrist. “Or else you’d be getting paint all over me." 

“Like you wouldn’t enjoy it if I did, you have all sorts of interesting ki-" 

“ _Ryan_.”


	3. Supernatural Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring [sorcererinslytherin](http://sorcererinslytherin.tumblr.com/) 's supernatural fake ah crew au!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I've written a lot more freewood than I've realized haha

The Fae is intoxicating. Addictive. More than anyone else Ryan’s ever met in his life. And he’s lived a long life. From the sugar filled blood to his perfectly sculpted face, Gavin had him completely whipped. In a way Ryan never thought even possible for a vampire to be. But even the oldest beings aren’t impervious to Fae charm.

Gavin wasn’t even doing much, sitting on the kitchen counter as he eats toast coated in honey as Ryan stared, thinking of all this. Ryan doesn’t mean to be staring, but it’s hard not too, watching the curve of his hips as he shifts back, the shape of his jaw, the nimbleness of his fingers, those bright, gorgeous, devious eyes flicking curiously around the place. Ryan didn’t know what he was thinking, hardly anyone can truly know what goes on in the mind of something as powerful as a Fae, but he can tell he has to be up to one of his tricks. Or at least planning his next.

“You can take a picture,” Gavin interrupts Ryan’s observation from the couch. Gavin hadn’t been looking to him, but he turns his head now, mouth pulling back to show that sharp-toothed smile. “Might last longer.”

If the vampire could blush he would, but instead he just stands, knowing he was caught. “No picture would do you justice,” he purrs, moving over to him. 

Gavin laughs, reaching out to pull him up against him, wrapping his legs on either side. “Probably. Human cameras just don’t get my glow. Painters used to draw it better of my kind.”

“Did they now?” Ryan chuckles, kissing his cheek. “You ever get drawn much?”

“Not really,” Gavin hums. “Unless you’re volunteering?”

Ryan laughs, shaking his head. “I think you’d find my drawing skills pretty poor. Never had the talent for it.”

“Well, that’s a shame then. Now, is all you’re going to do is stare at me while I eat?”

“You going to let me come in between you and your honey?” Ryan hums, hands brushing along his thighs. “I think the last time Michael tried that, you nearly broke his hand.”

“Michael was trying to take _my_ jar,” Gavin huffs, face pulling into a snarl. “No one is allowed to take my honey. It’s _mine_.”

“Hence you see my reluctance,” Ryan says. “I don’t want to catch a punch in the face.”

“You’re not trying to steal my honey, so you’re fine. You’re just trying to steal kisses and looks,” he grins again, bright and glowing again, snapping from emotions with ease. “Let me finish my toast and maybe you can get a few kisses.”

Ryan chuckles, kissing his neck. “I’ll let you finish, my sweet.” He buries close, taking a long breath, the smell of his blood rushing flooding him, churning only more desire. For a bite to taste or some intimate touches, it was hard to distinguish. Then again, maybe it all was the same.

“Good,” Gavin hums, arching his neck more to him, shoving more toast in his mouth as a hand lowers down Ryan’s chest. “Because I want my honey first.”

Ryan laughs, pressing another kiss to his neck. “So long as I get some _honey_ after.”

“Can’t make a promise. Only one way to see.”

“Ah, your Fae rules,” Ryan hums. “Maybe if you don’t, I’ll take some of that pretty little blood.” He scrapes his sharp teeth to his skin as if to make his point.

“Go ahead, you get funny when you do. Like you’re drunk and high at the same time,” Gavin laughs, never one to care for a safety, especially when it’s just an idle threat from his vampire.

Ryan huffs, pulling back. “At least one kiss?” he says with a pout.

Gavin grins, glancing him up and down. “For now, one,” Gavin laughs before leaning in to kiss him.


	4. Jackeoff - Early Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You should've said that yesterday" with Jackeoff

“Knew we couldn’t trust those fucks.”

It’s the fourth or fifth time Geoff’s said that since they’ve been home, Jack hasn’t been keeping track. She’s been far too focused on stitching up his arm from the bullet that had scrapped too close.

“You should’ve said that yesterday,” she hisses, holding him down as he hisses through her cleaning up the wound, as the stitches are all set. “Or even this morning before we even met the group and they shot at us instead of listening to our fucking deal.”

Geoff scowls, trying to sit up from the filthy couch, stained yet again with their blood as they had to patch each other up after a fight. Jack sighs, sitting back after wrapping his arm, sitting in an equally filthy chair besides him. They tried to clean around the rotting apartment, but Jack swears its just permanently disgusting. 

“One day we’ll have a better place,” Geoff says as if reading her thoughts as she looked around. “The biggest penthouse of the whole city, overlooking all that is ours.”

“So you keep saying,” Jack says bitterly, standing to go wash Geoff’s blood off her hands.

“And I mean it,” Geoff says, looking after her as she steps to the kitchen sink, a bit of relief coming from both as the water turns on. “I’m going to get us the best home. And I’m going to get you everything you’ve ever wanted.”

“Right now I just fucking want you to _live,”_ she says, slamming her fist down on the cracked granite. “I don’t want any promises of some grand life you’re going to build for us, I just want us to get through the one we have now!”

Geoff frowns, sitting up more to get to her, but hissing as it pulls on his arm. “Jack, I-“

“Don’t,” she hisses, going back to washing her hands. “I just fixed your arm. Lay the fuck down. Don’t talk to me. I just… I need some rest. We both do.”

Geoff starts to reach out for her but then sighs, sitting back. “Alright. Ok. Rest first. It’s been a long fucking day.”

“Yeah, it has,” Jack sighs, drying off her hands. “Sleep, Geoff. I’ll take watch in case any of them are still looking for us.”

Geoff frowns, but lies back down, looking to her. She just works around him, cleaning up, repacking their diminishing first aid kit, cleaning up at least some of the blood that was spilled around them. Geoff watches her, watches the tension holding in her shoulders, the tightness in her jaw. It breaks his heart, but he knows better than to try talking when she doesn’t want to. Knows better than to make it worse. But after she’s done busying herself, when she collapses into the chair, unable to look at him, Geoff tries speaking softly again.

“Jack, dear,” he says softly, reaching out his hand to her. “I’m ok. We’re ok.”

Jack lets out a long breath, but reaches out to place her hand in his. “We’re not. Not really. I just want something better, safer for us. And not us coming home every time we fucking attempt a heist to clean up wounds and breaks while we can barely even keep paying for this shitty fucking apartment –" 

“So we’ll be more careful, find a heist we can’t possibly do wrong. Get allies who won’t stab us in the backs. Get better income. We can do it, I know we can.”

“So you say,” Jack sighs, running a hand through her hair.

“Hey, no matter what, I love you,” Geoff offers a small smile, squeezing her hand.

That pulls a small smile back from her and she squeezes his hand. “And I love you too. No matter what.”


	5. Some FAHC Mavinwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kissing in the moonlight, relief. Mavinwood, maybe?

“You’re such a fucking idiot!”

It’s the first words that he hears and the first sign it was going to be ok as the world comes back into focus around him. Pain floods his head and his back; he’s guessing he got slammed to the ground during the explosion, air slowly filling back into his lungs. He coughs, the dust that was still falling coating him, the vibrations still shaking him.

His eyes slowly blink open, glancing around at the blurred world full of darkness and distance flashing lights. The moon hangs above, a melting white that bleeds from the sky as the lights and sounds start drowning it out. But most importantly id the familiar, heavenly, furious face above him, coated in dirt and dust and blood. “Mich-?” he starts to form words between coughs.

Lips press to his cut him off, tasting like gunpowder, destruction, fire but also love and safety and warmth.

“Shut the fuck up,” the boy above him says, anger seen but worry, _fear_ , heard. “We need to get out of here. I can’t fucking believe you did that, Ryan. You’re lucky to be fucking alive right now, and if you weren’t I was going to fucking double kill you. You can’t just _do that_ -“  
  
“Michael! Ryan!” another blessedly familiar voice calls out, footsteps crunched with concrete and construction coming closer.  
  
“Over here, Gav! Ryan’s alive! We need to move!” Michael shouts as he starts carefully helping Ryan up. Ryan gasps, blinding white pain filling his vision, but he pushes past it. He has to push past it, head now flooding with distant sirens that shriek possible demise.  
  
Gavin rushes over and Ryan can feel another set of hands pushing him up, throwing his arms over shoulders. “Bloody hell,” Gavin’s relieved mutter sounds as Ryan grunts and starts shuffling his feet in some semblance of walking. “How did you survive that? Nearly took out the whole building on top of you, Ryan. Scared the shit out of us.”

“Knew what-,” he takes another gasping breath as they shift and his chest screams but he doesn’t stop moving forward, “-I was doing.”

“Certainly didn’t fucking look like it to me,” Michael grumbles. “C’mon.”

It feels like forever, hobbling along, Ryan trying to just focus on breathing. But they get over to a car, Ryan collapsing inside, as Michael is quick to turn the ignition and throw down the gas petal. Gavin climbs in next to Ryan, checking him over now that they have cover. He’s talking as he does so, repeating that Ryan is found, he’s alive, into his coms. Ryan groans as the car starts bumping down the road, sprawling back against the leather seats.

“That was awful,” Gavin sighs to Ryan as he’s done, looking him over again, making note of injuries. He traces along his face, cupping his cheek. “Why would you do that?”

“Had to keep you two safe,” Ryan murmurs back, leaning into his touch.

“We were fine,” Gavin huffs, despite them both knowing they weren’t. The cops had them pinned, forced to take cover and dodge bullets in the shoot out. The grenades Ryan had pulled dealt with that, getting rid of all the cops that had them in danger. Even if it had put Ryan far too close to the blast.

“Fine now,” Ryan mumbles, carefully reaching to take Gavin’s hand, entangling their fingers together.

“I suppose,” Gavin says, but his face softens, tightening his hold of Ryan’s hand. “But at least bloody warn us next time. I thought… We both thought…” his breath catches. 

“I’m ok,” Ryan assures again, bringing up Gavin’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. “We’re ok.”

Gavin gives a small laugh, shaking his head. “Yeah, we are. Glad you’re ok, Ryan.” Gavin leans down, pressing a kiss against his lips.

Tasting the sweetness of his golden boy, Ryan knows it is all going to be ok. And as Gavin pulls away, he’s smiling warmly, relaxing. “I love you,” Ryan murmurs, holding tight to Gavin’s hand.

And Gavin can’t help but smile back, brushing his hair out of his face. “And we both love you too.”


	6. Kings Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: (King AU) Michael and Jeremy get stuck in a blizzard while they're out hunting in the Mountain Kingdom. They have to take shelter in a cave to protect themselves from the freezing snow and the torrential winds. The fire won't light and they're very cold. Cue dramatics and angst and cute.

“I should’ve never let you convince me to go fucking hunting in the middle of your fucking winter.”

Jeremy huffs this as he pulls the fur coat tighter around himself, curled on the damp floor of the cave they’ve made shelter in. The storm had come from nowhere, winds nearly toppling them over as snow whipped at their faces. They were lucky in finding shelter to get out of it, as they stumbled through the land.

“Well excuse me for wanting to spend some quality fucking time with my husband,” Michael snaps back to him as he’s bend over a tiny pile of twigs and leaves, the only dry fire starters they could find in the cave. He tries hitting his flint and steel over it again, but as it has been with the last ten times he’s tried, no fire catches.

The wing howls outside, snow beating on the entrance to the cave. Jeremy glances out at the little light that is there, looking into a world of white. Jeremy hopes that Michael has any idea as to where they are because Jeremy has none.

Michael lets out a growl of frustration, throwing the flint and steel against the wall. A string of curses come out of his mouth as he stands and starts pacing again. Jeremy curls into a tighter ball as a shiver rips through him.

“How long are we going to be stuck here?” Jeremy murmurs as he watches the world of swirling snow outside.

“I don’t know –“

“What do you mean you don’t know?!” Jeremy says, snapping his head back over to him. “You live here!”

“Doesn’t mean I fucking can predict the weather!” Michael snaps back. “I can’t fucking magically know how long it’s going to last! It could be a few more hours or a few days. There’s no way to tell –“

“A few days?! We can’t be stuck out here for a few  _days_ , we’ll die!”

“Jeremy, I know what I’m doing, we’re not going to die,” Michael says, rolling his eyes. “Calm the fuck down and stop sitting there and being useless.”

“Don’t fucking tell me calm down,” Jeremy snarls back. “And what can I fucking do? We can’t start a fire, we have very little food, no water, and it’s fucking  _cold_!”

“There’s plenty of animals and water around if you opened your fucking eyes!” Michael retorts, anger flaring back. “We have fur and I will get a fucking fire started. Unlike you, I know how to fucking survive on my own!”

“Well, I’m sorry I don’t know how to fucking live in this shitty fucking kingdom!”

“You’re fucking welcome to leave then!” Michael yells, pointing out to the storm. “Go spend all your time in your fucking oven of a kingdom! You don’t need to be here!”

“Maybe I will!” Jeremy screams back, standing up and standing chest to chest. “After this nightmare is over, I’ll go right back fucking home! Be done with this shitty, freezing wasteland!”

“Good! Because I don’t fucking want you here!” Michael screams, the force of it echoing through the cave and Jeremy flinches back. But he keeps his face still, body shaking in anger.

“Good,” he says, quieter, final. “Good luck with your fucking fire,” he says, turning away from him and walking further into the cave. It’s a stupid idea really, going into the complete darkness and unknown of this cave, but it’s not like he could go outside.

He blinks back tears, walking into the cave until its pitch dark, just barely able to see his own hands. He sinks down, curling into himself, and burying his head into his hands. He tries to stifle it, but a sob rips through him as the tears finally fall.

This was hardly the first time they’ve fought. Hardly the first time they’ve both said stuff they didn’t mean. But this time was different. This time Jeremy’s scared and anxious and it resulted anger and harsh words instead of comfort and assurance. This time he fears for their lives and instead of doing anything about it only got his husband to get mad at him.

Maybe Michael was right. He’s useless when it comes to stuff like this. He’s never had to survive completely on his own. He’s been living in castles and surrounded by the court and knights his whole life. He’s never even been around so much snow as there is here before, he’s been in the Desert most of his life. He has no idea what to do and can’t help but fear the worst. He pulls the furs more over himself, wishing it could block out the cold that was chilling his bones.

The words of the fight ring over in his head as he wipes tears from his face. Maybe he should go back home after this. Spend some time apart. While he didn’t like the thought of being on the opposite sides of the lands from his husband, maybe it was best. They spend so much time together, surely Michael was growing tired of him. Then again, Jeremy did sort of start this fight. Maybe that was also part of why Michael wanted him to leave.

Distantly he can hear the flint and steel hitting each other again, the sound hitting against the walls of the cave. Jeremy sighs, burying his head against his legs, listening to the melody of his breathing and the roaring wind.

He isn’t sure how much time passes until he hears gentle footsteps approach him. He doesn’t bother looking up though, burying more into himself.

“Jeremy?” Michael says softly as he moves back.

Jeremy sighs, exhausted. “What?”

He can’t see Michael’s face in the dark, but he can hear the softness in his voice. “I got a fire going. Figured you’d want to warm up by it.”

Jeremy nods, but still doesn’t move. Keeping his arms wrapped around himself.

Michael sighs above him, moving closer and crouching down. “I’m sorry,” he mutters. “I didn’t mean what I said, Jeremy. I love having you here, you know that.”

“I’m sorry too,” Jeremy mumbles back. “I don’t hate your home. It’s pretty and perfectly you. I just… hate the blizzards.”

Michael gives a small chuckle at that. “Yeah, I don’t like them very much either. Now c’mon, the fire’s only going to last so long. And I think the snow’s starting to slow down.”

Jeremy turns to him, seeing a hand outstretching. He sighs, pushing himself up and taking his hand. Michael squeezes his hand back, gently leading him back out. They reach the light, lowering in the sky now as the day comes closer to an end. Michael turns back towards him, frowning as he gets a good look at his face, eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Oh, Jeremy,” he breathes, reaching up and brushing his tears off of his cheek. “We’re going to get out of this, I promise,” he assures, always able to tell exactly what Jeremy is worried about.

Jeremy leans into his touch. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he mumbles.

Michael smiles, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I expect nothing less. Now sit down by the fire, I’m going to get some snow melting so we have something to drink.”

Jeremy nods, moving and sitting down next to the tiny but steady flame they have going. Michael grabs their canteens to fill with snow, coming back after a few moments to sit down besides him, pressing close to his side. Jeremy leans back against him, resting his head against Michael’s shoulder.

Michael wraps an arm over him, pressing a kiss to his head.  “We’ll be ok,” he assures him softly again. “We got a fire and water. And we have each other.”

Jeremy gives a faint smile at that, cuddling close. “There’s no one else I’d rather be stuck in a blizzard with.”

Michael laughs brightly, turning and lifting his chin into a kiss. “I love you.”

Jeremy can’t help but smile, returning the kiss. “I love you too.” A few moments pass, watching the flame and hearing the wind decrease more and more. “…You think you could teach me some stuff? Like, all the fucking survival stuff you know.”

“Like hunting and building shelters and ducking into caves when the weather gets shit?” Michael hums, raising an eyebrow. “Sure,” he shrugs. “I can teach you a thing or two. Make you a proper Mountain Warrior.”

Jeremy chuckles a bit at that, kissing his cheek. “Thanks. So maybe next time I won’t be as useless.”

“First, I’m not allowing a next time because this is awful. Second, you’re never useless Jeremy. I’m sorry I said that. But I’ll teach you whatever you want to know. As long as I know it too.”

Jeremy smiles, stealing a soft kiss from his lips. “I’d like that,” he hums. “I want to be able to toe-to-toe with Mogar in even more ways.”

Michael laughs, resting his forehead against his. “I can think of plenty ways already you can keep up with me. Maybe we can work on those when we get back to the castle.”

Jeremy chuckles back, nuzzling close. “I’d love to.”


	7. Jeremwood King/Knight au part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drabble following the idea of King Jeremy and Royal Knight Ryan

Ryan can tell something’s wrong the second he’s slipping into the bedchambers. It’s late in the evening, always is when Ryan can sneak into the chambers as the other waits for him. The light of the moon floated through the windows, wrapping around the figure of the Prince curled at the edge of the bed, head in his hands. It’s almost a peaceful look, would almost seem like the Prince was just tired. But a small sob broke through his fingers and Ryan’s heart fell at the sound as he stepped in.

“Jeremy?” the Knight says softly, moving closer to his side.

Jeremy looks up, startled as he wipes his face. As he looks to Ryan, his knight, his lover, he only seems more saddened.

“Jeremy, what’s wrong?” Ryan says, reaching out towards him. But Jeremy pulls away.

“We can’t do this anymore,” he says softly, tearing his gaze away from him. “We can’t… We can’t see each other any more.”

“What do you mean?” Ryan frowns, hand still hanging in the air, still reaching for the other. “What’s going on?”

“Ryan, we just  _can’t_ , ok? You… You need to go. You aren’t going to be my personal guard anymore. You aren’t going to be part of any of the guard anymore. You have to leave the whole castle –“

“I’m not going anywhere,” Ryan says firmly, sitting next to him, gently lifting Jeremy’s chin to look him in the eyes. “I’m not just going to leave you.”

“You don’t have a choice,” Jeremy snaps back, looking up to him. His eyes were red and tear filled and Ryan reaches up to brush them out of his face but again Jeremy moves out of the way of his hands. “You have to leave, Ryan. Tonight.”

“Of course I have a choice. What happened, Jeremy? Tell me. Please, what’s going on?”

Jeremy shakes his head, looking back to the ground. “You know we couldn’t have kept this secret forever…”

“Who?” Ryan says, gripping onto the other’s arm. “Who knows? I can deal with them, I can talk to them. Pay them to stay quiet –“

“The King,” Jeremy interrupts, voice starting to waver. “M-My father knows. There’s nothing you can do –“

“I’ll talk to him,” Ryan says firmly, desperately.

“ _Ryan_ …”

“He can’t separate us, he shouldn’t. We promised each other we’d fight for this, you can’t give this up just because he knows –“

“There’s no fighting this! There’s no talking! If he sees you, he’s going to  _kill_  you Ryan. You have to run. You have to  _go_  –“

“You don’t know that for sure, we could still –“

“We  _can’t_!” Jeremy says, looking up to him again, a tear dripping down his face. “He’s told me as much. If he sees you… Ryan, you need to run. Please. Promise me you’ll leave. Promise me you’ll go somewhere safe and away from here.”

“Don’t ask me to leave you Jeremy. I don’t want to leave you,” Ryan says, brushing a hand across his cheek, wiping the tear away. This time Jeremy doesn’t move away.

“I don’t want you to, but you must,” Jeremy says softly, leaning into his hand. “ _Please_ , Ryan,” his voice catches in his throat. “I won’t let you die for this.”

Ryan frowns, hands framing his love’s face, his own tears pricking at his eyes. He pulls him in for a kiss, desperate and longing, mouths crashing into each other. Jeremy’s hand grips against Ryan’s shirt, pulling him in, body shaking against him. Ryan just deepens the kiss, hand moving to the back of his neck, to his hips, holding him close.

“One more night,” Ryan breathes against him, holding him close. “Please. One more night. And then I’ll try to sneak letters to you. I’ll try to send messengers to you. I’ll do everything I can; I’m not giving this up. I’m not giving you up.”

“One more night,” Jeremy agrees, knuckles white as he holds onto his shirt. “And I don’t want to give you this up either. I still want you. And once I’m king, I promise. I promise we’ll be together.”

“I’ll wait for you,” Ryan says, pulling him into another deep kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeremy breathes into the kiss, pulling the other down into the bed. For at least one more time, wanting to treasure every second of this last night together. Until Ryan will have to flee in the morning, until they’ll go for months, maybe years without seeing each other. Until they’ll only have letters to talk, only have fear for Ryan’s life every time a messenger will go out, only have dreams of his face and arms.

But for now, for this moment, they’re together. And Jeremy’s going to do everything he can to protect Ryan for them to be together again.


	8. Jeremwood King/Knight AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of previous chapter

Jeremy never really paid much thought to the concept of love at first sight until he met Ryan. Even then he still tried to ignore it because the Prince is supposed to love nobles and those of royal blood, not commoners like a knight of the guard. But, as Ryan will tell him later as they laid in bed together, just them and the moon to keep their secrets, Ryan felt the love too. So really, in the end, there was no avoiding the inevitable.

But now. Now that love just hurt. It’s been too long since he’s last seen his love. Been too long since he’s known where he is, heard his voice, felt his touch. Sure they have letters, as infrequent and far between that they can write. There’s a messenger they both trust to run between them, the only one who knows where Ryan’s hiding. Even though the King promised not to go after him if the knight fled away, they still kept it secret. Jeremy didn’t want to know least it jeopardize Ryan in some way with just holding the knowledge to his location.

But God how much he longs for the other.

It’s late, only a small candle at his desk providing light as he works on another letter. They’re much of the same at this point. Just talking about how much they miss each other, how much they love each other. Jeremy tries to include anything of note that’s happening around the castle, any news from any of Ryan’s friends, just trying to give something new. Most of the time there isn’t much. There’s nothing he takes interest in anymore without Ryan there.

But this time, this time he has news. The King has fallen ill. And if the King should pass from this illness, a morbid thing to hope for, Jeremy would take the throne. And as King, Jeremy would be allowed to marry and be with whoever he pleases. While Jeremy isn’t exactly happy at the thought of his father dying, he was happy with any way he could get to see Ryan again.

It’s been nearly a year at this point. Jeremy’s starting to forget what the other’s face looks like, what he voice is like. The pain of their forced separation hasn’t gotten any less. Jeremy knows Ryan promised to wait for him, but he can only hope he’s held true.

The next day, Jeremy will hand the letter to the messenger just before she heads out. The messenger, a friend named Lindsay, just nods and takes his coins before disappearing towards his missing lover.

—

Across the kingdom, in a small farmhouse sitting amongst fields of gentle grain and lazy livestock, Ryan sat at the table, reading the letter over and over. The letter was slipped under the doorway during the night, as they usually are, a sight that always brings a big smile out of Ryan when he saw it in the morning.

“Anything new?” a voice calls over his shoulder. It’s the farmer, Geoff, who’s let Ryan stay on his land as long as he helped out. He’s a friend of a friend at the castle, one who knew of his affair with the Prince and supported Ryan’s side. Who’s been nothing but nice since Ryan’s fled here, even if he was technically harboring a wanted man.

“The King’s ill,” Ryan blinks, looking at the papers. “And it could be terminal.”

“Don’t act so excited,” Geoff chuckles as he turns to see Ryan smiling. “This is the King’s death we’re talking about.”

“You know what this means,” Ryan retorts. “If he dies… I can see Jeremy again. I can be  _with_  Jeremy again.” Ryan’s whole body seemed to brighten at just the thought of it all. Geoff’s smile softens at the sight. Even Geoff has to admit; it’s the most hopeful he’s seen the other in a long while.

Geoff reaches over, patting his shoulder. “I know, bud. Now, finish up writing your letter back to him. The chickens aren’t going to feed themselves. And no more chopping up my barn, I don’t care how much you want to keep practicing with your damn sword!”

Ryan chuckles a bit and nods, grabbing some ink and paper to prepare the letter to return back with Lindsay, hoping that this means they can finally see each other soon. He’s missed him every second he’s been forced to be away, more than once thought of sneaking back to the castle just to see his face again, hear his laugh, hold his hand. Geoff’s had to convince him out of it a few times, reminding him its more worthwhile if Jeremy gets to see him again alive instead of dead. It still didn’t stop him from dreaming of his Prince every night. Dreaming of his smile, his lips, his warm eyes. What he wouldn’t give to hold him once more, steal a kiss from his lips, hear his voice just one more time.

He’ll slip the letter to Lindsay when she comes by again; ask how Jeremy’s been doing, how he looks. And he’ll look to the moon in the night, hoping he’s thinking of him as much as he is.

—

The King dies one year and two months after the last time Jeremy saw Ryan. Jeremy sent the news to Ryan right as its announced, heart soaring to think that he could see him again.

It’s a somber time in the kingdom and Jeremy does mourn his father, does know more is expected of him as he becomes King and knows there’s a much rougher road ahead of him. He knows the court won’t be happy with his choosing of partner in the end, of choosing someone without noble blood. But they can’t tell him no anymore. They can’t stop this anymore.

Jeremy sits in his bedchambers, watching the sun hang low in the sky, the room flooded with bright yellow and orange. The golden crown sat heavy on his head as he regarded the kingdom stretched out ahead of him.  _His_  kingdom.

He doesn’t turn as the door to his chambers open, expecting some servant to be entering or maybe even another noble feeling the need to explain yet another thing to the new King.  The nobles certainly love telling him what to do. But instead of a servant or noble, it’s a soft, familiar voice that speaks.

“Hope I found the right room, been a while since I’ve been here.”

Jeremy gasps, head whipping around to the voice. “ _Ryan_ …” he breathes, looking at his smiling face. He looks older, face scruffier and hair longer, but just as gorgeous, just as lovely as when he last saw him. Jeremy doesn’t hesitate in rushing towards him, throwing his arms around him with an ecstatic yell.

Ryan laughs, bright and elated, holding him close, kissing his head, already feeling tears prick his eyes at just the fact that he’s  _here_. “Hello, my love,” he whispers against him.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Jeremy says, reaching up and cupping his face, thumb brushing over his cheek. Like he couldn’t quite believe he’s with him, that he can  _touch_  him again. His eyes were shining as he pulled the other into a kiss.

It’s long and deep, soft and cherished, trying to make up for every second they’ve been apart, every word they haven’t been able to say, every hand they couldn’t hold, every kiss they missed.

“I missed you too. God, I missed you so much it hurt,” Ryan says between breaths, brushing the other’s happy tears from his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jeremy says, resting his forehead against the other, a hand brushing through his hair as he pulls him into another kiss. “I love you more than anything. And I promise. Nothing will keep us apart again.”


	9. Royal Jester AU part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Did they hurt you?" freewood. An au featuring Gavin as the jester and Ryan as a high Lord of Ramsey's kingdom.

There were a lot of benefits to being the royal court’s jester. The housing for one, its much nicer always having a roof over his head. The food for another, better than anything he’s ever had in his life. The other people who live in the castle, proving great company and many laughs as he’s gotten to know them all.

The nearby Lords who travel to the castle, who think little of him and seem to just want Gavin performing all the time, are not one such benefit.

“Come on, fool,” one such Lord says, pressing closer to Gavin, trapping him between him and the wall. “Juggle. Sing. You can, can’t you?”

“I’m a bit tired,” Gavin says, still forcing a smile on his face. “Tuckered out from all the preforming I did at the feast. I can do more tomorrow -”

“That’s no way to speak to a Lord,” the man snarls, looming even closer to Gavin.

Gavin gulps, realizing there was really no way he could just sneak away without giving this guy whatever he wants. But he truly was exhausted, feet aching and arms sore. He wasn’t going to be able to put on any sort of show this guy was hoping for.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Gavin says, still keeping the smile, still keeping the act. “Perhaps we can schedule for a later date? I’m here all the time after all.”

“Now see here - “

“Is there a problem here?” a low voice calls out, interrupting the Lord. 

They both glance over and Gavin’s eyes widen as he notices who it is. Lord Haywood, one of the furthest living lords within Ramsey’s kingdom, but also one of the strangest ones. The one with rumors of magic, of dealing with witches, of corruption. Though, in the few times Gavin has been watching him during the festivities, Haywood has definitely not seemed to be like the rumors that follow him. He seemed almost… shy and awkward.

Though, that didn’t make him feel any better as he now found himself stuck between two lords.

“This is just between me and the fool,” the Lord above Gavin says, motioning for Ryan to move along.

“You’re missing out on the festivities, Lord Charles,” Haywood says, (Charles, that was the Lord’s name). “The wine has only just been brought out.”

Lord Charles glares back at Haywood and there’s something unspoken crossed between them. Some sort of challenge and Gavin just really, really does not want to be stuck between them.

But the Lord Charles nods and walks away, finally breaking out of Gavin’s space and then he feels like he can breath again. Until of course Lord Haywood addresses him.

“Are you alright? Did he hurt you?” It almost sounds touched with concern. It only confuses Gavin more about him.

“No, no,” he shakes his head, pulling up his performance smile again. “I’m quite alright. Thank you. For uh…” he waves his hands to finish his sentence for him.

Haywood gives a small smile and fuck he’s kinda cute? Wait, no that’s not what he should be thinking of a Lord -

“Your welcome. Do you need anything? Are you alright?”

“Yup!” Gavin responds quickly. “Yup, I’m more than alright, thank you sir. Now you go enjoy the feast. It’s always fun to watch the King drink a bit too much of the wine. Or maybe Sir Michael, he’s always been known to be rather loud when he drinks.”

Haywood chuckles (and it’s unfair, really, the man’s chuckle being even cuter than his smile) and nods. “Alright. Take care.”

“Take care as well, sir,” Gavin nods and swiftly walks away before he makes any more a fool of himself. Or, at least any more than he usually does.

He misses the curious but fond look Haywood gives him as he walks away.


	10. Royal Jester AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of last chapter.

It sounds like the start of a bad joke. The Lord and the Jester run into each other in the King’s garden in the early hours of the day. Where do they go from there? Gavin wishes he knew the end of the tale as he watches Lord Haywood quietly walk around, observing the plants. He doesn’t mean to spy on him and certainly wasn’t stalking; he had been here first after all. But when he saw the Lord had wandered in, he couldn’t  _not_  watch him.

Lord Haywood is a strange one, at least in Gavin’s observation of him. This is his third visit to the castle, on some business or another. They’ve seen each other many times, talked even with each other on each of his visits. And so far he’s always been… nice to him. Polite and kind in any conversation they’ve had. Which, the fact that they’ve even conversed at all is strange in itself. Most high-ranking officials in the kingdom didn’t pay him much mind, let alone been so kind to him. King Ramsey he was close with and many of the other people who lived in the castle. But outsiders only ever disregarded him, seeing him as nothing more than the Fool. Which, to be fair was what he wanted. But Haywood was different.

Gavin watches him from the small stone bench he was sitting on, peaking through the bushes. Gavin had been there just to enjoy the early morning breeze, read a little without feeling like there were so many foreign eyes watching him. He was fortunate in that he didn’t have many morning duties to attend to, so liked spending them exploring around or trying to read a little, especially since the King had so many fascinating books on various science subjects.

Haywood seemed to be studying the plants, bending down to observe them closely. In the back of his mind, Gavin remembers the rumors that float around him, the ones of witchcraft and magic and all sorts of horrible, nasty business. But Gavin ignores them. He was already nothing like the rumors from what he’s seen and Gavin’s sure they were more cruel than they were true.

Of course, his silent observation of the other isn’t silent for long, as he leans too far over on the bench, loses his balance, and squawks as he just barely avoids gracelessly falling on his face. Haywood jumps at the sudden noise, whipping his head around. But he relaxes into a smile as he spots that it’s Gavin righting himself on the bench.

“You alright?” he says, moving over towards him.

Gavin wishes he could say he learned to stop staring at him every time he sees his face, wishes the sight didn’t makes his cheeks turn a bit pink, wishes it didn’t make his heart quicken. But it does, it always does because the man is just so unfairly beautiful. It isn’t helped by the way the soft morning light halos around his light hair, making his blue eyes brighter and warmer. And, of course, Gavin just doesn’t seem to be able to choose his affections wisely.

“I’m fine,” he grins back as he’s able to find his voice, his usual big grin he gives as he performs. “Just still a bit clumsy.”

Haywood smiles and chuckles (gods isn’t that a glorious sound to hear every time he gets to hears it).  “You startled me, I thought I was the only one here this early.”

Gavin can’t help but smile back, falling into something more genuine. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. You startled me a bit when I saw you come in, the gardener doesn’t usually come out until late morning.”

Ryan nods, still smiling as he glances around the lush green and vibrant flowers around them. The garden always does look gorgeous this time of year. Gavin’s eyes, of course, don’t leave his face. “The King has a marvelous garden. I can see why you’d like to come out here in the morning. I’ve been trying to grow one of my own back at my manor, but it pales in comparison of all of this.”

“To be fair, he is the King,” Gavin jokes. “He needs to have the best garden in the lands.”

Ryan chuckles again and again Gavin’s heart flutters. “I suppose that is true. Wouldn’t want to be disrespecting the King by building a better garden than his.”

“I’m sure you could ask the gardener for some tips though,” Gavin says. “She loves talking about her plants. Though, I will warn she’ll try to talk your ear off if you give her the chance.”

“Thanks for the advice,” he chuckles, moving closer still. He blinks as he notices the book in Gavin’s hands. “What are you reading?” he blurts out.

Gavin stiffens and his face turns pink. Of course the other would assume he couldn’t read, of course he’d consider it strange that the  _Fool_  has a book. His hands curl around the book, holding it closer. “I know how to,” he defends, gruffly, just expecting the insults to follow. “Just because I’m the Fool, doesn’t mean I don’t.”

“I didn’t mean to insinuate you didn’t. I know that you’re educated,” he says gently, raising his hands to show peace. “I was just curious of the books that are in the castle.”

Gavin sighs, relaxing as he realizes the insults of his supposed lack of intelligence weren’t coming. After all, most hardly expected the jester to be educated enough to be literate. Though again, that was how he wanted it. “Sorry,” he says, lessoning his vice grip on the book and holding it up for him to look at. “It’s one from the King’s library. You can check that out too while you stay, the King doesn’t mind as long as the books are well cared for.”

Haywood nods, smiling softly. “I’ve visited the library a few times. It’s very nice place to just sit in silence for a while, though I haven’t yet read any of the books there.” He pauses, blinking as he finally reads the title of Gavin’s book. “You normally one for reading books on astronomy?”

Gavin shrugs. “It’s an interesting science. Been meaning to learn more about it. Even a Fool can have interest in science.”

He smiles, chuckling and shaking his head. “You always seem to surprise me. Just when I start to think I’ve figured you out, I find you reading astronomy in the garden early in the morning.”

Gavin just smiles, chuckling as well. “That’s me, always one surprise after another. Wouldn’t be nearly as good of a Jester if I didn’t have at least one trick up my sleeve at all times.”

He laughs. “I suppose so. You certainly seem to always be up to tricks. Though it’s also amazing they don’t all come falling out when you trip over yourself,” he teases with a bit grin.

“Hey, I’m not  _that_  bad,” Gavin retorts, but couldn’t help but laugh. “I always manage to land on my feet.”

Haywood opens his mouth to say more, but he’s interrupted by the bells of the castle going off, signaling the start of the day. Both of them sigh, deflating a bit as it means they both must leave. That, of course, their talk must be interrupted.

“I suppose you should head back before you’re missed, Lord Haywood,” Gavin laments.

“Please, call me Ryan,” he says, smile still soft, eyes still bright.

“Ryan,” Gavin says, testing the word on his lips and feeling his heart swell at the taste of it.

“I’ll see you around?” he offers. Gavin doesn’t see the slight pink rise to Ryan’s cheeks, but it’s there. Risen from just him saying his name.

Gavin nods. “I’m sure we’ll run into each other again.” Or at least he really hopes so.

“Until then,” Ryan nods back, grinning to him even as he walks away.

Gavin watches as he heads back inside the castle, not fully trusting himself to stand right away as his heart jumps around too much in his chest, as he face feels completely flush, as his stomach is flying with butterflies. Gods this is the worst thing he could probably have let himself fall for, but at the same time… He just can’t find enough feeling to stop it. It felt nice.

Maybe he can let himself have this, just for a little while. Just let himself daydream, pretend for a little while that this thing can play out well. And not crash the horrible crash it’s destined for. Like a Lord could be with the Fool, like the Lord wouldn’t be scared away if he saw past the Fool’s greatest trick. Gavin sighs, standing up and brushing himself off and finally heading inside to get his day started.

The Lord and the Jester meet in the King’s garden. And what happens next but, of course, they slowly fall more in love.


	11. Dino Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Freewood in Dino Dads au. An AU based off the old minecraft videos, scientists working to recreate dino life and make history.

When Ryan was told he was going to be stuck in a remote plains location, stuck with five other people as they carried out his greatest experiment, he nearly told his boss they were an idiot. Ryan, the lead scientist at AH Labs, known for locking himself up in his office for days on end, always trying to minimize the most human interaction he will have to deal with, now stuck with five other people all helping to work on _his_ work. 

But then again, if they were going to be working on bringing _dinosaurs_ back to life, he knew he was going to have to deal with more than he would want to handle at some point.

The universe just has to have one more thing out for him though as he gets the list of names of people who would be joining him on this groundbreaking excursion. His chest tightens and his hand crumples the paper as he sees one name written on it, one name that was probably the worst name to show up there.

_Gavin. Free_.

It’s not that Ryan hates Gavin. Quite the opposite actually. He’s some prodigy in his field, the one who perfected transcribing and cloning DNA from just any one strand of DNA of a living cell, cloning whole animals from only half the nucleus from it. Ryan’s been following his research from the beginning of his career. Ryan had the chance of meeting him once at some conference and he was funny and bright and far, far more attractive than Ryan could ever handle. And now Ryan was going to be stuck living with, working besides for over a year.

God, Ryan is _fucked_.

He can’t back out though, not when his research, his work has come so far. Not when he’s so close. So he’ll just have to swallow his feelings down, stop himself from making a complete fool of himself, and work on what he needs to. They’re going to make history here and he doesn’t need to fuck that up with something as silly as having some attraction to one of the other scientists.

So instead, Ryan tries to learn about the other four that are coming with, hoping that they’ll be better to deal with. There’s the botanist, Pattillo, with research revolving around ancient plant species and helping to create the habitats for the creatures that should hopefully be created and hatch. Then the engineer Jones, coming mostly to help with the equipment and maintenance of the labs there. Dooley, the medical doctor with them, there to make sure themselves and the dinosaurs don’t get hurt. And Ramsey, the zoologist, to help take care of the chickens and horses they’ll need for the process, as well as study the dinosaurs from embryos to birth and hopefully beyond. From their files they seem respectful enough, intelligent in their fields. Though some of the personal comments on them make him worry for what it’ll actually be like working with them.

He meets them officially a few months later, as they load the trucks full of supplies to travel to the remote labs. He gets there early, shifting his duffle bag full of all his clothes and personal things as he walks inside. He thought he would be the first one in, but when he’s greeted by another voice cursing at the truck drivers, he learns he’s not the earliest one.

“Be careful! This shit is worth ten times your fucking truck!”

Ryan rounds the corner to see Jones glaring at the poor driver who was helping him load some of the equipment onto his truck. He recognized him from his photo in the file. And from the few comments written on it about his… choice of language.

“Jones,” Ryan nods to him as he walks up to the truck.

Jones turns to him, raising an eyebrow and looking him up and down. “You must be the elusive Dr. Haywood,” he says, holding out his hand to shake.

“Didn’t know that that’s my reputation preceding me,” he says, raising an eyebrow and shaking his hand.

“Well you’re the only one of our little crew I haven’t met,” Michael shrugs. “Therefore, you’re elusive. Plus it is part of your reputation.”

Ryan sighs. “Of course it is. Well, since I’m here, lets get the rest of this loaded up, shall we?”

The others arrive soon after. Pattillo and Ramsey come in together, laughing about something between them. Ryan greets them cordially, shaking hands. Though they greet Jones more familiarly. And when Dooley arrives after, grinning and pulling Jones into a half hug, Ryan just sighs to himself. So they’re all friends. At least then they can entertain themselves when he’s trying to get work done.

The last to arrive is Free, running in just minutes before they were supposed to be heading out. Ryan turns to him, ready to scold him for coming so late, but Gavin’s giving a sheepish look, his hair a mess and clothes ruffled, looking just as gorgeous as when Ryan had met him the first time and the harsh words die in his throat.

The others greet Gavin before he does and Ryan tries to ignore the small pang in his chest when the others are teasing, familiar. But then he stifles the feeling down, greeting him only with a nod and a simple handshake. 

“Dr. Free,” Ryan says as he returns the handshake. 

“We’re going to be working with each other for a long time, no need to start with such formalities,” he laughs brightly. “You can just call me Gavin, Ryan.”

Ryan nods, praying his face isn’t as visibly red as it feels. “Well, Gavin then. The trucks are all packed, ready to head out whenever you’re ready.” 

“Oh I’m more than ready,” he grins. “We’re going to make history here!” 

Ryan can’t help but feel a smile pull on his own lips. He knows this process isn’t guaranteed to work, that this experiment could easily end with complete failure as it could end in yielding any results. Gavin doesn’t seem anything less than hopeful and Ryan can’t help but feel the same thing. “Let’s go make some dinosaurs then.”


	12. Soft Kings Freewood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short cute freewood from [sorcererinslytherin](http://sorcererinslytherin.tumblr.com/) 's and mine king au. Prompt: Tired King AU Gavin.

“Gavin…” Ryan says softly, shaking his shoulder. It was early in the morning, the sun only just starting to filter in the room, the rest of the castle not even awake yet. The two kings lay in bed together, limps wrapped around each other. Ryan had woken up first, as what normally happens, and was trying to wake Gavin, which as per usual, was proving to be difficult. Gavin just curls more against Ryan when he shakes him, burying his head against his shoulder with a low groan.

Ryan gives a small chuckle, brushing his hair out of his face and pressing a kiss to his head. “Come on, dear, we need to get up. We have a trade meeting today.”

“Don’t wanna,” Gavin mumbles, squeezing his eyes to shut out the light, arms tightening over his chest.

“You don’t get that option,” Ryan reminds, trying to peel him off. It only makes Gavin cling more. “Kings don’t get out of trade negotiations.”

“Just tell them I’m not here,” he whines.

“Gavin, the entire kingdom knows you’re here,” Ryan sighs, shaking his head. “Come on. If you want breakfast before the meeting, we need to get up now.”

When that still doesn’t get him up, Ryan tries a different approach. “Maybe the baker will have some sweet rolls prepared,” he grins. “Nice and warm, freshly made.”

Gavin shifts his head up, opening one eye. “You don’t know that,” he mumbles.

“Maybe I do,” Ryan smirks. “Maybe I put in a specific request. Because I know how boring you find meetings.”

“Are you using sweet rolls against me to get me to go to those bloody boring meetings?” he narrows his eye.

“Maybe,” Ryan grins, kissing his hair once again. “Is it working?”

Gavin sighs. “Yeah it’s bloody working,” he grumbles sitting up finally. He still gives Ryan a big pout about being up so early.

Ryan laughs fondly, sitting up besides him and gently lifting his chin up for a soft kiss. “It won’t be that bad, my sweet,” he says softly, resting their foreheads against each other.

“That’s what you think,” Gavin hums, a small smile growing. “But if it goes on too long, you owe me all the sweet rolls your kingdom can make.”

“I don’t think I can ever owe you that,” Ryan says, rolling his eyes.

“Yup, you can,” Gavin says, grinning. “So you better hope the meetings are all short today. Or I’m going to eat all the sweet rolls.”

“I’ll just ban everyone from ever making a sweet roll again,” Ryan smirks.

“You wouldn’t!” Gavin gasps. “To your own husband, Ryan! You couldn’t be so cruel!”

“Don’t you know you’re married to the Mad King?” he gives a sharp grin. “You have no idea how cruel I could be.”

Gavin just giggles, kissing his cheeks. “I’m absolutely terrified,” he teases.

“Alright, alright,” Ryan huffs, ruffling Gavin’s hair as he only giggles more. “We really do need to get up.”

“Fine,” he sighs. “Don’t want the sweet rolls to get cold,” he grins.

But they still don’t get up just yet, arms wrapped around each other, exchanging soft kisses in the warm morning light slowly growing in the sky.

“I love you,” Ryan smiles, eyes shining as he traces his fingers across Gavin’s cheek, framing his jaw. “Always and forever.”

“I love you too,” Gavin breathes, face flooded with affection. “With all of my heart.”


	13. An Explosion and a Vagabond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for FAHC freewood hurt/comfort angst. Especially with injury or coms cutting out. So angst shall be received.

It happens slowly and all at once. In agonizing slow motion, not able to stop it once it was started. Not able to save him.

The heist had gone to shit as they tend to go. They scrambled and ran, outrunning shots and cars and helicopters. Ryan was ahead, scouting to be sure it was safe to go down the alleyway. Gavin was already dreading that he had to be on foot, the mobile station had taken too much fire and he had been forced to run out. Forced to aid in the firefight. Forced to be with them as it happened.

Ryan rounds the corner, gun drawn, fighting the cops. And Gavin’s too slow.

There’s something thrown. From the other side, where they thought they were clear. It takes Gavin too long to see it, too long to recognize it.

An explosive. Aiming right to where Ryan had gone.

_Ryan_

Gavin tries to yell, tries to warn him, but he doesn’t have enough time.

Then the world is filled with white. With noise. Gavin’s eyes go wide, his heart goes still, and his body is thrown to the ground as the world roars.

_Ryan_!

Gavin raises his head back up as the dust begins to settle. The universe rings in his head. His body throbs in pain. His breath is short and shallow as he looks to where Ryan had once stood.

Gavin’s vaguely aware of blood dripping down his head, of his hands shaking, but he doesn’t think of anything other then searching the crumbled bricks around him, the floating embers snowing down. Searching for a familiar mask, the soft black and blue leather, a warm hand that’s held him. Blue eyes that comforted him.

He can’t hear his own voice but from the way his throat burns, the way his lungs ache, he knows he’s screaming.

_RYAN_!

Gavin scrambles forward, but strong, tattooed arms wrap around him, yanking him back. Preventing him from running into the line of fire. Gavin struggles against it, trying to get to his love, trying to go find him, trying, _needing,_ to see him. The voice speaking in his ear is distant but familiar. Trying to talk to him, something about needing to go, something about them needed to get to safety, but he’s only getting bits and pieces as he continues to cry out.

The world is muted and slow as he’s pulled back, as he thrashes, reaching a hand out towards where Ryan’s figure had just been moments before. But there’s no one to hold.

“Ryan… Ryan!” 

- 

The world catches up as Gavin’s sitting in the back of the car, Geoff besides him. There’s distant fire, the whirring of a helicopter. There are flashes of gunshots, the reds and blues of sirens. But in this armored car they’re safe. Gavin feels water hitting his hands, looking down onto to realize it’s from his eyes, mixing with blood and dirt and grime. He must’ve dropped his coms, because no voices chatter in his ears. Or perhaps he’s gone deaf. He can’t bring himself to care either way.

Geoff’s holding him close, wiping away the blood from his face with gaze, patching his up. Gavin hadn’t even noticed his arm was hurt but he sees it now wrapped up tight, blood seeping through the bandages. Geoff’s been talking, but only now can Gavin listen to what’s being said.

“Jack’s got Ryan, they found him. He’s breathing, he’s alive,” Geoff says, what he repeats over and over. “Ryan’s alive.”

Gavin clings to Geoff, letting that phrase fill him with any bit of hope, any bit of relief. He’s alive. Gavin closes his eyes, tears still slipping down his face. He’s alive.

-

They’ll have to drag Gavin’s cold dead body out of the infirmary and away from Ryan to get him out and Gavin tells the others as such many times over. It’s been three days and while Ryan’s heart has kept beating, while his breath has kept steady - so blessedly steady, a sound Gavin never though he would listen to so carefully, hang on every beat – Ryan still hasn’t woken. And Gavin still hasn’t left.

He sits there now, hand in Ryan’s as he rests his head against the bed. Ryan’s bandaged up, lying so still. Gavin hates him being so motionless. He wants him to be fidgeting, complaining about being bedridden, trying to get out of the infirmary. Wants him talking, wants to see his loving eyes again. Hear his voice.

It had been touch and go when they got him back to the penthouse. Patching him up to stop more blood lost, making sure he didn’t crack his skull, break his neck. Making sure he lost the dust in his throat, making sure his body wasn’t in shock. It had been terrifying, more than once the others had to pull Gavin from the room as they worked on him, as he kept getting in the way yelling at Ryan to just wake up.

But now it was quiet. Just the sound of the monitors, just the sound of both of them breathing. Gavin talked to Ryan a lot already, telling him all the reasons he needs to wake up, telling him how much he needs him. Now he’s just fallen silent. Running his thumb across his hand and debating if it would be worth it to climb into the small bed with him, just to wrap his arms around him.

Gavin doesn’t notice the small signs of Ryan waking up, doesn’t think of his fingers starting to curl as he was dozing off. But he does snap up when Ryan starts coughing, eyes flickering open. 

“Ryan,” Gavin breathes, standing up and squeezing his hand tighter. “Oh thank God, Ryan.”

“G-Gavin…” Ryan says, voice hoarse and painful as he looks up to him, reaching up.

“Shh, its ok,” he says, leaning down into a soft, gentle kiss against his lips. A kiss he wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to get again. “You’re ok. Bloody scared the shit out of me, Ryan. You aren’t allowed to do anything like this again.”

Ryan’s lips pull into a soft smile, reaching up to brush through Gavin’s hair, eyes warm and soft and so very much alive.

Gavin can’t help but smile back, resting his forehead against his. “I thought I lost you,” he whispers between them, hand clinging onto Ryan’s.

“Never,” Ryan breathes back, wiping the tears Gavin hadn’t even realized were forming, kissing his cheek. “Love you.”

Gavin lets out a relieved chuckle. God, how much it means to just be able to hear Ryan say that again. “I love you too,” Gavin smiles, pulling him into another deep kiss. “With all of my heart.”


	14. More Supernatural FAHC featuring Jeremwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for fantasy, emotion, confusion. This one a short, fun piece with werewolf Jeremy and vampire Ryan.

When Jeremy comes to, he’s lying on the forest floor. The scratch of dirt and leaves, the faint chirping of birds, and the stench of a burning cigarette fill his senses. He really wishes he wasn’t at a point in his life where waking up in the middle of a forest wasn’t surprising. Jeremy groans, turning to his side and feeling like every muscle in his body was on fire. He always is sore after a forced-shift.

He pushes himself up despite the pain, trying to rack his brain to figure out just what the Wolf has done through this night. The memories are just shapes though, blurs of motion and sound. Just like they always are.

“How’re you feeling?” a voice calls besides him and as Jeremy looks over also holds the source of the cigarette smoke surrounding him. The man smiles, sharp teeth peeking out behind his lips as he rolls the cigarette between his fingers.

“Like shit, Ryan,” Jeremy whines, flopping back down onto the floor.

“That’s rough,” Ryan chuckles, standing up from the old fallen log he was sitting on, adjusting the black parasol over his shoulder, blocking the rising rays of sun that are starting to fill the forest floor. The end of the full moon, the start of another day.

Jeremy feels Ryan toss something onto his chest, blinking as he blearily reaches down and grabs soft fabric.

“You’re naked,” Ryan explains. “Wolf tore up all your clothes.”

“Oh,” Jeremy says, turning pink as he quickly dresses, just a simple jeans and t-shirt. “Could’ve fucking covered me up while I was just laying here naked and passed out.”

“I just got here,” he shrugs, dropping the cigarette bud on the floor and stomping it out. “Had to wait until you weren’t the Wolf anymore to get close. Don’t need another fucking wolf bite.”

“Yeah, sorry about last month,” Jeremy sighs, standing up to pull the pants on. “But I did fucking warn you about getting close to me. You’re smart enough and fucking fast enough to avoid me.”

“I was stopping you from going into the city,” Ryan reminds. “Least this time the wolf seemed to be better. Stuck to the forest. Only killed one deer.”

Jeremy scowls, wiping his mouth. “Fuck, I hate when it eats shit.” 

Ryan just laughs at his disgust, moving closer to wipe some of the leaves and dirt off him. “Let’s go home. Before the sun’s all the way up.”

Jeremy smiles and nods. “Need me to protect you from the sun?” he says, leaning in for a kiss.

Ryan makes a face, pushing him away. “No kissing until you’ve cleaned up. You smell like wet dog.”

Jeremy laughs, moving in to still kiss his cheek. “Thanks for watching over me, babe.”

Ryan smiles, wrapping an arm around him. “Anytime, dear. Someone’s got to keep my favorite werewolf safe.”


	15. Jolly Sailor Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling multiple prompts that lead to a pirate au. It starts with a young Michael and Gavin before Michael runs away to eventually become a pirate and steal away Gavin as they're older.

They grew up together, on the sunny seaside streets of the bustling port city of their home. Running through market stalls and traders’ cargo. Jumping off the small rocks into the ocean and trying to catch fish on their own homemade rods. Thick as thieves, one never seen without the other close by.

It wasn’t the most expected friendship. Gavin knew his parents always looked down on the fisherman’s boy, a poor kid with hand-me-down clothes and constantly falling-apart shoes. Certainly didn’t live up to the standards of wealthy merchants who lived in a two-story apartment in the heart of the city, with silk clothes and servants to keep the house comfy. But Gavin never paid any mind, preferring Michael’s company far more than any snobs that hung around his family anyway.

And Gavin expected to spend most of his life this way, even through his teens as they’ve both grown older and their shenanigans were happening less and less. Maybe he should’ve figured the first sign of change was Michael having to help his father more often, spending less and less time running around with Gavin. Or when girls Gavin’s age started being invited over, his parents were making comments about marriage as if Gavin’s attention wasn’t somewhere else entirely for suitors. The signs were there. But he still ignored them. Or remained as oblivious as he could to them.

It was a fall evening, as the two boys laid besides each other, sprawled across their favorite rocks to sit at, overlooking the coast. Michael was in a sour mood, quiet for once instead of launching into a usual rant of his. Gavin gives him a sideways look, not really sure what was going on in his head or how to help him. Michael sighs after a few moments, leaning his back against old, crumbling rocks, listening to the waves crash below.

“I need to get out of here,” he finally speaks, looking out towards the setting sun, the pinks and yellows framing around his face, reflecting in his eyes. Gavin’s grown really fond of the sight. 

“Why?” Gavin questions, frowning a bit as he inches his hand closer to his.

“Because it fucking sucks!” He exclaims, hands moving to gesture wildly. Gavin recoils his hand back to his own lap. “This whole fucking town sucks! Everything I have to do sucks! I hate fishing. I hate being stuck on a tiny little boat in the middle of the sea and just throwing net after net after net!”

“Well, you don’t have to do that, you can find something else to do –“

“Like what?” he snaps. “Who’s going to want a fisher’s boy to work for them? And even if I did it would be just as shitty of a job. And I’d just be stuck here just the same. I can’t stay here. I can’t stay stuck in this one place my whole life. But I don’t know what to do.”

Gavin frowns a bit, pulling his knees up close. “Well, what is it that you want to do?”

“I want to go _everywhere_ ,” Michael says, pointing out into the vast ocean stretching across from them. “I want to fucking see _everything_. And I want to _be_ something. Fucking bigger than just collecting fish all my life.”

“Like a captain of a ship?” Gavin grins, letting himself be swept into Michael’s fantasy.

Michael grins back, turning towards him. “Yeah. Fuck yeah! A real ship captain. Traveling the whole world. Seeing everything there is to see. Go on real adventures. Become the most well known name in all the seven seas.”

Gavin chuckles a little, enjoying the bright smile and the slight dimples on the others face. “Well, first we’ll need to get you a ship,” he hums. “Or a good one to become a crew on. Certainly many to pick from in town.”

But this just gets Michael to sigh, shaking his head. “It’s not going to be that fucking easy. Not like both of us could do this anyway. You got a fucking life here. You can already travel and do whatever the fuck you want. You have fucking money.” There’s a note of bitterness in his tone that makes Gavin frown, curling his legs closer to himself.

“I don’t want to do just what my parents want me to either,” he grumbles into his legs. “Which now seems mostly like marrying some ditzy little rich girl.”

“Oh I’m fucking sorry. The most you have to deal with is fucking rich chicks’ attention,” Michael snaps. “All you have to do is fucking pick one that will eventually get your interest. Live your life in fucking luxury.”

Gavin fidgets where he sits, wrapping his arms around him. “That’s not what I want. Don’t have any interest in any of the bloody birds." 

“Sure,” Michael just scoffs, sitting back, swinging his feet over the rocks. “You say that for now.”

“I say that for forever,” Gavin retorts. “Don’t care about any of them. I don’t want any marriage to them.”

Michael raises his eyebrow at it. There’s a long moment of consideration, some thoughts floating around in there that Gavin desperately wants to know. But Michael doesn’t voice any of them, speaking up again. “Guess that means you’ll have to run away with me,” he smiles a little, nudging him with his shoulder. “We can go on our grand adventures together. We always help each other out, right?”

Gavin smiles again, nodding. “Of course, boi,” he says. “We’ll take a ship for our own. Sail the seas together.”

Michael laughs, the sound as bright as the sun, as loud of the waves below them. He throws his arms around Gavin, pulling him close and Gavin can’t help but laugh and feel his face flush at the closeness. “Good,” he hums. “I want to spend all the time I can with you. Where you go, I want to follow.”

Michael blinks a little at that, turning down to look at Gavin with a softer smile. “Guess we’ll just have to find a ship to sail together. Be the most famous co-captains of the sea!”

Gavin laughs in delight, resting his head against Michael’s shoulder. “It sounds lovely.”

They laugh and spend the rest of the sunlight pressed together, creating wild plans to travel around the world, make more of their lives besides this town. Besides how they’ve been raised. It won’t happen overnight though. No, in fact it’ll take several more years before plans are acted on, when feet run in the middle of the night and a body stows away on a ship after one last forbidden kiss. But here, on the old cliffs and under the warm sun and calling seagulls, here will be the start.


	16. Mama Lioness Jack part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mama Lioness finding the Lads after they've been kidnapped.

Jack normally isn’t the one running straight into danger. Normally she’s the one waiting for the others, providing cover from behind. She’s the pilot, the getaway driver. She isn’t the one going head first into a fight.

But they have Michael and Gavin, who are definitely hurt though none of them know how badly. And Ryan’s down, Geoff sticking next to him to protect them both as Ryan tries to keep his leg from bleeding out. Jeremy is stuck on the roof across the way; still desperately shooting down everyone he can with his sniper rifle. Leaving Jack by herself, gun blazing, to storm in to rescue their lads. And fuck if she’s letting any more of these fuckers hurt her family.

Fortunately, at this point most of the other crew were dead or fled the scene. She picks off the few guys that pop up their heads with ease, an anger behind her eyes terrifying all that saw it as she pushed her way inside. She works with precision and a cold accuracy never before seen by the crew. This lioness is bearing her teeth and striking out with her claws.

She’ll deny it later, but in the moment it felt great to release all the tension from last week with such vengeful violence.

The week started with Michael and Gavin not returning from what should’ve been a basic weapons run. Which led to Geoff worriedly pacing the penthouse and Jack trying to keep him and the rest of the crew calm. And the next day brought a letter demanding millions from the Fakes in return for the two boys. Jack had to hold all the others back from destroying the entire city to find them, suggesting they figure out _who_ has them before going out guns and bombs blazing.

But without their hacker, their Gavin, finding the crew who had them proved to be a challenge. They brought in Matt and Trevor to help them, but it still wasn’t the same.

The whole penthouse seemed so empty without the two lads’ constant shenanigans, constant yelling, constant troublemaking. Everything was more subdued, more distant with them gone. By the time they tracked down the other crew, some small runts thinking they could make it big by attacking the hearts of the Fakes, Jack was missing the two lads fiercely. Missing Gavin’s trill of a laugh. Missing Michael’s soft curled hair. Even Michael’s angry yelling and Gavin’s pestering. She just wanted her family whole again.

She’s close now though. Close to getting them, to rescuing them. She’s made her way to the basement of the building, a trail of dead bodies behind her and a closed set of doors in front of her. She holds her gun up, gripping it so tightly her claws were scratching against it. She took a breath and kicked down the door.

The room was greeted by a huge roar the shook the walls and startled everyone inside. The people left in there, a woman standing over Michael and some man leaning against the wall, didn’t have any time to recover themselves, a bullet between both of their eyes before they could reach their guns.

Jack gives another roar, not as loud but just as fierce as she checks the rest of the room for anyone else. But there only lay Gavin and Michael, both tied to chairs, bruised and bleeding but _alive_.

“Jack?” comes a small voice (too small, too hurt, it pierces Jack’s heart) from the cat hybrid. “Jack that you?” it repeats.

“I’m here Michael,” Jack says, crouching next to the two to check their injuries. Gavin was unconscious, though breathing normally. A few cuts ran across his chest, deep and nasty but survivable. Gavin’s wings were torn too, feathers missing and flesh pained. Michael seemed better off, though shaking and a hint of fear still lingering beyond his eyes.

“Where… the others…” Michael stammers as Jack breaks through the ropes holding him there.

“They’re all ok,” Jack says as she frees Gavin as well. “They’re all outside waiting for you guys. Do you think you can walk?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Not nearly as bad as Gavin…” Michael stands up weakly, hesitating a few moments as he tried to find balance with gravity again. “Jack… it was bad… They,” Michael’s breath catches. “They tried to get to me by hurting Gavin. They just kept hurting him, there was nothing I could do-“

“You’re safe now, cub,” Jack says, wrapping her sturdy arms around the other. She brushes through his curls, giving a soft, soothing shush. “The other crew’s gone and we’re here and Gavin will be safe. You did everything you could do. It’s alright.”

Michael buries against her chest, taking a few deep breaths of safety, of home, then pulls away, gathered again. He steps aside as Jack tenderly picks Gavin up, carrying him bridal style as she leads them out. 

“Jack you better fucking tell me what’s going on right now-“ Geoff’s voice cuts through the coms as Jack reaches the stairs and can get reception again. 

“I got them,” Jack speaks into it, immediately feeling the relief roll off from the others. “I got them. We’re going home.”


	17. Mama Lioness Jack Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I've got one foot in the grave". Continuation from last prompt. Warning for mentioned violence and torture as well as panic attack.

_“It seems like he’s got one foot in the grave,” the women’s voice snarls against Michael’s ear. “How much longer do you think he’ll stay alive?” She gives a horrible, ugly laugh and Michael watches in horror as Gavin gets stabbed again and again and again._

_Gavin’s screams freeze Michael’s heart, freezes his mind. He can stop this, he can spare Gavin if he tells them what they want. If he sells out the rest of the crew._

_It’s an impossible, helpless situation and Michael wishes they would’ve went for normal torture, anything would be better than watching them tear his boy apart. All because of him._

_Every scream, every drop of blood, every bruise; its all his fault all because of him- all his fault- all him-_

_Gavin screams-_  

“Michael?”

A voice sounds, ripping Michael out of the memory and slamming him back to the present. They’re far away from that old crew’s basement. Both in time and place. It was a week ago that Jack carried Gavin out of there, Michael trailing behind. Gavin is patched up, all his wounds just needing time to heal now. The other crew was completely destroyed now, not only the entire crew killed but multiple allies of theirs as well. The Fakes don’t take too kindly when others hurt one of their own.

But despite everything being ok now, the problem dealt with and everyone moving on, Michael can’t brush off the paranoia and fear that has built its way into him. And he hates it.

“You were zoning out there for a bit, bud,” Geoff says, nudging Michael’s shoulder. Michael looks up, only now realizing he’s been staring at an off TV the entire time. “You ok?” Geoff says, concern in his eyes and Michael hates it, hates the thought of the others worrying about him too. Their attention should be on Gavin, not him. After all, Gavin’s the one that actually got hurt.

“Fine, just tired,” Michael says, shifting his shoulder away from the other. And it’s not a total lie that Michael’s tired. He hasn’t been able to get much sleep ever since they’ve been back. His sleep is constantly filled with nightmares. Of Gavin dying, of Michael talking and causing the others to die, of Gavin’s screams of pain-

“Yeah, you look like shit. Go take a nap,” Geoff says. “There’s nothing else you need to do for the day.”

“Sure, whatever,” Michael mumbles, dragging himself off the couch and brushing past the other. He ignores the deepening look of concern Geoff gives. Michael doesn’t want to talk about it. Not now. Not ever. He’ll get over whatever this is and be back to normal soon. He doesn’t need the others’ worry.

Plus a nap sounds really good right now, even though he doubts he would be able to sleep for long.

But on his way back to the rooms he hears a shout. A shout that’s so unmistakably Gavin, high and trilled. And Michael’s heart freezes, all his breath seemingly shoved out of his body.

Suddenly Michael is thrust back into that room. The woman looming over him, her partner digging into Gavin. He can’t register the fact that Gavin’s shout isn’t one of pain, the fact that they’re safe in the penthouse, the fact that the woman and her partner are dead and gone. Pure unadulterated fear grabs his body and he can’t move, can’t breath, can’t do _anything_ -

“Breath, Michael,” a voice cuts through; a pair of soft, firm hands on his shoulders. “Deep breaths follow my lead,” Jack appears in front of Michael’s vision.

“Gavin-“ Michael stammers out, whipping his head around as if to find the other lad.

“He’s alright, Michael. Just breath with me. Focus on that first,” Jack says.

Michael tries to breath deeply, choking on air and trying to break past his stammering heart. Jack keeps a hold on his shoulders, patiently helping Michael mimic her breathing. Helping him get himself back under control.

Michael isn’t sure how much time passes before he is able breath normally again. It could’ve a few minutes to a few hours. Jack held Michael the entire time. 

“What happened, cub?” Jack asks, so softly, so motherly as she looks into his eyes.

And Michael just spills. He tells her about the nightmares, about the constant worry over Gavin, about the fear and guilt he can’t shake. He mutters over himself, not even sure how much he was making sense, but Jack just calmly listened the entire time. And when Michael couldn’t find the words anymore, she wrapped the other into a hug, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“Thank you for telling me,” she starts. “You did everything right back there. You knew to hold out and wait for us. If you told them what they wanted, they might have just ended up killing you both. You did the right thing to protect Gavin and yourself.”

“Doesn’t fucking feel like the right thing,” Michael murmurs against her.

“That’s alright,” Jack says, brushing a hand through Michael’s curls and around the base of his feline ears. “But you shouldn’t keep these things pent up like that, cub. Talk to us. We’re here for you.”

Another shout from Gavin is heard and Michael winces against Jack, a hiss escaping his mouth. Jack sighs and glances towards the room it came from.

“I’ll go deal with whatever they’re doing,” Jack says, pressing a kiss on the top of Michael’s head. “Don’t beat yourself up over what happened. You have nothing to feel guilty about.” 

Michael nods and gives a halfhearted smile. Jack smiles back then steps away to the room Gavin was in. Michael watches her go then makes his way to his own room, flopping on the bed and wishing for sleep to come.

It doesn’t of course, just anxiety, guilt, regret turning inside. The threat of nightmares again as he closes his eyes. _Jack doesn’t understand_ , the thought flashes in Michael’s head. How could she? It wasn’t her fault Gavin was bedridden, unable to even use his wings for a time. She wasn’t there when they hurt him, when they- She didn’t see what he saw, didn’t cause what he did. A small amount of… something… Anger? Resentment? Embarrassment for breaking down like that? Starts bubbling inside and Michael isn’t sure how he’ll be able to fight it away.


	18. Golden Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ot7 golden boy where the others are being held hostage and he has to bargain for their release?

“Ah, Mr. Free. So glad you could make it.”

The woman smirks over at him, her chin up and posture tall. She holds a gun at her side, barrel pointed right at Geoff. Geoff is in chains and forced on his knees by one of this lady’s goons. And he looks so small, so powerless and so humiliated. And it sends another wave of pure fury, pure rage through Gavin. Gavin prevents his anger from showing on his face, replacing it with a careful and calculated smile.

“I don’t like to leave people waiting,” Gavin says with a flare of his hands.

Behind her Gavin spots some of the others in various states of consciousness and fighting against binds. Michael was snarling and trying to claw at and bite everyone who dared get too close, but since he was tied what looked painfully tightly to a chair, he couldn’t do much. Ryan and Ray were both knocked out, though Gavin couldn’t tell from this distance if they were faking it or not. Jack was calmly sitting in the chair she was tied to, glaring at everyone but not moving or fighting. Jeremy was watching everything wearily but not making any moves to fight back. Not yet at least.

“Tell me Mr. Free, how much do you care for your crew? How much do you think they’re worth?” the woman gloats at Gavin. Oh, she really thinks she’s the one in control in this situation. How cute. “Because the starting rate is 5 million.”

Gavin throws his head back and laughs. A full body laugh like that was the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard. “Not that much, love.”

The women’s mouth opens in confusion so Gavin continues. “What? Do you think I’m going to spend that kind of money on them? Sure they were fun for a while, great lays, but darling they aren’t worth that much.”

“Then why are you here?” the women says, confusion only deepening as she adjusts the gun still facing Geoff.

“I just had to meet the crew that managed to capture all six of the Fake AH Crew. It’s rather impressive. Most people can’t get Mogar, let alone the Vagabond. He’s a fucking mess,” Gavin says, waving indifferently towards Ryan. “You must have had to knock him out first.”

“Actually got him last,” one of the three goons speaks up, a look of almost pride flashing his features. Gavin’s playing them like a fiddle and they’re enjoying it. Gavin’s smiles back at him.

“Now  _that_  is impressive,” Gavin says adjusting his gold sunglasses. “So no doll I’m not paying. They aren’t worth a penny of mine.”

Gavin makes the mistake of glancing at the rest of his crew. Michael has that look of confusion before a burst of anger. He’s shaking in his seat and Gavin quickly looks past to prevent breaking his façade. Jack’s expression was cold and hard but Gavin can still see the hurt in her eyes and that calculating look when she’s trying to figure something out that she just can’t believe. Even Ryan was stirring, clearly not passed out and even more clearly furious.

But the look on Jeremy’s face is the one that nearly makes Gavin break. Its pure betrayal and hurt like Gavin had physically slapped him. Gavin swallows and stands up a little taller. Keep distracting. Keep playing it up.

It’s the look in Geoff’s eyes that makes it easier for Gavin to do it. Geoff knows Gavin is just playing with these people. Geoff has known Gavin the longest, has seen the Golden Boy form from the frail, skinny kid picking pockets in shady bars. Geoff has been there for every piece of gold added, every fake smile practiced, every flirtatious tone perfected. Geoff knows all of his tricks, all of his lies. Geoff gives Gavin a small nod, unseen by everyone but him. Gavin continues.

“But what are you going to do with them now?” Gavin says, looking at his nails as if uninterested. “You’ve got one of the most infamous crew bosses in your hands. But do you know how to break him? Because doll, I’ve picked up all the tricks of the trade. For the right price, maybe I can help you.”

“ _Gavin_ …” Jeremy breathes out desperately. Gavin refuses to look at him,  _can’t_  look at him and focuses on the woman instead.

The woman eyes him, something suspicious but also impressed. “And why would I do that?”

Gavin shrugs. “Figured I could be of service. Seems like I’m out of a job now since you have the crew I worked for. Might as well try on getting a new one. Though let’s be honest. Everyone is going to want me.” Gavin laughs again, something almost seductive in its tone.

He takes a few steps towards to woman, twirling his golden necklace through his golden fingers. He speaks just barely above a whisper, words dripping from his golden tongue, leaning in close to the woman. “Doll, I’m an offer you can’t refuse.”

The woman glances away, considering the offer. Gavin steps back and smirks, something dangerous hidden in it. He twists his golden rings around his finger, catching the glances of the other men of this crew, winking at the one holding Geoff. Show up his cockiness, create an air of power. Follow all lessons Gavin’s learned in building this mask of gold and desire.

Then a red light catches Gavin’s attention in the corner of his eye. A tiny red dot on the woman’s forehead. Sniper sight. Gavin’s smile widens. Good boy, Trevor.

“Well this is been fun, loves. But I think its time we get this party started,” Gavin says, slowly reaching for his golden pistols. “Oh, and just so you know? Next time you’d get better luck if you actually get all of the Fakes. You missed one. And that one is bloody pissed.”

The woman opens her mouth to speak but she doesn’t get another chance. A gunshot echoes out around them and a hole appears where the woman’s brain was just moments before. Gavin whips up his guns with blinding speed, shooting at the other rival crew members with pinpoint accuracy.

The rest of the crew is dead before the woman’s body even hits the ground.

Gavin holds his guns up a few more moments, checking the rest of the room, eyes cold and dangerous. Once he’s sure there’s no more threat, and he can hear Lindsay and Mica making their way over, he relaxes, dropping his guns and all the tension in his body.

He goes to Geoff first, pulling out a hairpin and working on lock-picking the chains. Within a minute the chains are gone and Geoff stands up, rubbing his wrists.

“Good work there,” Geoff says, clapping Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin nods, shoulders slumped and too tired to smile.

Lindsay and Mica burst in and start helping the rest of the crew get untied and free. They’re all in various states of health and Gavin sees Lindsay is on the phone with Caleb as she examines Ray who is definitely passed out. But everything seems recoverable. They are all ok. There are all safe.

“Don’t bloody do that again,” Gavin says to Geoff.

“I’ll try not to,” Geoff grins and throws his arms around Gavin. Gavin holds tight, burying his head into Geoff’s shoulder, shedding the Golden Boy piece by piece in the safety of Geoff’s arms.

“We’re all good thanks to you,” Geoff says, running a hand through Gavin’s hair.

“I think I scared the lads,” Gavin mumbles, seeing the flashes of betrayal again in everyone’s eyes, the hurt that he caused.

“They’ll be alright,” Geoff reassures. “We’re all going to be alright.”


	19. Jerevinwood Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jerevinwood where Jeremy feels like he's just a temporary bedmate instead of a real part of the relationship.

The first time they fell in bed together, Jeremy and Gavin had a bit too many bevs, Ryan didn’t seem to mind, and it was just them messing around. Jeremy never expected to get a repeat performance. But not two weeks later they’re doing it again, sober this time, but on the adrenaline rush of a successful heist. Yet again, Jeremy didn’t think much of it. People sleep around. And both Ryan and Gavin seemed cool with it, don’t mind a quick fuck with a third person. And Jeremy doesn’t mind it either.

He’s fine with this system. He’s _fine._

Sure he has... a bit more feelings than just lust for the two. So maybe he spends too much time trying to get Gavin to laugh. So maybe he enjoys the silent time he’ll spend with Ryan, just sitting together on the couch. So maybe he is always trying to spend time with them and goofing off with them. So maybe he thinks too much about kisses between them, wanting them to last longer, wanting them to hold more in them. So maybe Jeremy is fucking head over heels for both of them.

But this is fine. The sex is fucking magical and he knows that’s all he’s going to get and he’s _fine_.

The third time they have sex Jeremy slips out to leave afterwards, going to head home just like he’s done the times before but a hand grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Stay,” Gavin mumbles. He says it like it means nothing, like it isn’t the one thing Jeremy’s been begging, dying for them to say. But Jeremy _can’t._ He can’t let Gavin toy with him like this, can’t let _this_ , these feelings, get any worse.

Jeremy softly tells him no, pulls his arm out of his grasp, and slips away before the two can see him cry.

He doesn’t see their shared concerned looks as he rushes from the room.

The fourth time is a month later, just as amazing and fantastic the first three times and they three lay across the bed, breathing hard, bodies buzzing with the euphoric aftermath.

Jeremy tries to slip out again, prepared to take his heavy heart home but this time arms are snaked around him waist and they don’t let him go.

“Don’t leave,” Gavin whines, low and sleepy. “I want you to stay, Jer.”

“Gavin-“ Jeremy starts, because he can’t do this, can’t let himself have this, they don’t want him like this, they can’t-

“Please?” Gavin says, lifting his head up to look him in the eyes and pouting pathetically.

Jeremy opens his mouth to respond, to pull out some excuse, some reason why he can’t when Ryan shifts, throwing an arm over Gavin and on Jeremy as well.

“We both want you to stay,” Ryan says gently, sincerely. And god they’re both looking at him with this soft look, filled with _want_ and _desire_ and god does Jeremy want this, want to stay, want to have _them_.

So Jeremy nods. He knows he still shouldn’t, knows he’ll regret it later, knows it’ll only lead to heartbreak, but he just can’t say no. Not this time.

Jeremy settles back down in the sheets, leans back into Gavin’s touch. And the small smile, that soft, fond, pure joyous look that Gavin gives him is enough. Enough for him to know that it’s worth it. These few, quiet moments in their arms is worth it.


	20. Freewood Musicians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I didnt think you were going to come back" in a musicians au

They didn’t fight often. Sure they had arguments, there was always something they were disagreeing on, but they rarely _fought_. Mostly because they’ve barely even had time to, from the time they’ve gotten together it feels like they’ve been going through tours and interviews and recording sessions. That’s probably what adds to it all. The stress of traveling and being on the road and paparazzi and it all just built up and up and up until they both eventually exploded.

Gavin doesn’t remember what started the fight even as they were in the middle of it, screaming in their trailer after a show. Something about being off beat one song, about not hitting the note quite as strong in another. Something about not cleaning the trailer up, something about not being around enough. They say horrible things as well, insults laced in pure venom hurled, accusations roared.

It’s the worst fight they ever had. It’s a fight that ends with Ryan storming out into the night and Gavin screaming “never come back!” after him. It’s a fight that Gavin realizes right after the door slams that could mean the end.

Gavin though, furious and aching, didn’t go after Ryan. He just lets him walk out.

It’s midnight when Gavin starts worrying. It’s hours after the anger has died away and the sorrow fills in after it. When he curls on the shitty trailer bed, head buried against his knees. His phone sits besides him, texts unanswered and Gavin starts to wonder if Ryan blocked him already. If Ryan’s making plans to stay somewhere else. If Ryan’s making plans to move on.

People have been saying they wouldn’t last. Gavin’s seen the headlines and talk show bits and tweets and comments. He knows people always think Ryan the better singer. Pointing out he’s the one that knows how to actually play guitar. The one people like more.

They always said it was a matter of time he left to do his own solo career. And Gavin just severed the only reason he would stay. For him.

They had promised, years ago as their tiny little duo started getting noticed. As they started getting gigs, started getting signed with record labels. They promised they wouldn’t let it separate them. Wouldn’t let the fame get to them. So far they’ve held true, stayed together all this time, just as close as ever. Gavin should’ve known the stress would do it in the end. Should’ve seen the end coming.

Gavin never should’ve told Ryan to leave. He can’t do this without him.

He calls Ryan. Cradles the phone against him, listening to it ring and ring and ring. It goes unanswered. Gavin doesn’t leave a message. If Ryan didn’t want to talk to him he wasn’t going to be a bother. Not like he normally is. Annoying, always in his way. Just like Ryan had said.

It’s early in the morning, 4 am to be exact, when Gavin starts to think that Ryan’s never coming back. Gavin hadn’t slept. He tried to but his brain wasn’t letting him. Not as it plays the fight over and over again, the horrible things they both said repeated over each other in his head. Gavin told him to leave. Gavin had been the one to tell him to never come back. Gavin had been the one to end it. And it’s too late to take it all back.

He’s left three messages on Ryan’s phone at this point, each more desperate than the last. None of them answered. Not even a text. Gavin cries as he thinks that he’s never going to call back.

It’s 7 am when the trailer door opens. Gavin doesn’t even know if he’s been sleeping or not, just been curled on their bed, staring at the wall, wishing everything had went different, wishing they hadn’t fought, wishing Ryan didn’t leave him, wishing they never even got famous in the first place. Wishing to go back to when they were just bright eyed and young, wanting to take a wild shot at making something of themselves, exchanging kisses as they wrote songs in Ryan’s tiny apartment, laughs as they ate over cheap takeout, curled around each other as they discussed their dreams.

The whole reason Gavin did any of this was because he wanted to do it with Ryan. He _can’t do this_ without him.

But its 7 am and the trailer door opens and a very soft, but very familiar “Gavin?” rings out through the whole place. Gavin thinks it’s just his imagination, but then Ryan’s head pokes through, looking exhausted but worried as he repeats himself. “Gavin?”

Gavin just stares. He’s a mess, he knows he looks it. Eyes red rimmed, dark circles forming. Ryan’s face softens as he spots in and before Gavin can stop himself the first thing slipping out of his mouth is “I didn’t think you were going to come back.”

“Oh, Gavin,” Ryan breathes, leaning down and immediately wrapping him in his arms. Gavin clings to him, burying his face against his chest, more tears falling, more sobs filling his chest even when he had thought he ran out. Ryan kisses his hair, rubs circles against his back. “I’m not going to leave you just from one fight. We promised to not let this end that easily. I’m sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it, I was just angry.”

“I’m sorry too,” Gavin mutters against him. “I didn’t want you to leave. Not really.”

“I know,” Ryan says softly. “I know you didn’t. I didn’t want to leave either. I just needed to calm down. Before I said anything worse. I didn’t think… Did you get any sleep at all?”

Gavin mumbles a “no”, still clinging to his chest.

Ryan sighs. “Then lets get some sleep now, ok? We’ll talk about it all, I know we need to. But you need to get some rest. You look like shit.”

Gavin gives a weak laugh, rubbing his tear stained cheeks. “Stay with me?” he asks quietly.

Ryan gives him a soft smile. “Of course, dear. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”


	21. Jerevinwood Hitman AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: jerevinwood agency AU

A file is tossed across the table, papers falling out of their vanilla holder as it stops. The red Classified spread across it doesn’t hold back curious hands opening it up and looking through it. Inside were details for their next mission, a location, a target. The picture of him looked like some older, posh gentleman. One that would almost look to be some high-end lawyer or a man running for mayor’s office. But the other pages read like a list of all the possible, worst crimes a person can commit, listing all the details this leader of an organized crime syndicate has gotten up to.

“His name is Luca Rogers,” a man pacing along side the table explains, arms behind his back, head high He stands in front of a map spread across the wall, a table of gadgets and weapons at his side, all specialized just for their agents. Discrete, powerful as needed for trained killers to be. “The mission is to infiltrate the base, gather files from his computers that list his dealings, and then take him out –“

“Question,” one of the ones seated across from the man says, raising his hand. He was the youngest one of this little group that was supposedly the best of the agency. He looked intimidating at least, with large muscles, shaved head, and the man knew of his terrifying skill with their weapons.

“Yes?” Geoff raises an eyebrow.

“By take out, does that mean a body should or should not be found? And if needs to be found, does it need to be in one piece?”

His partners besides him burst into childlike giggles. “You want to try the rubber duck again?” a British accent says, a look of mischief in his eyes.

“I’m just sayin’,” the shorter one, Jeremy, grins back. “It was fucking hilarious the last time. And fucking worked.”

“Maybe we can use a coconut,” the last one says, flipping through the file with concentration that Geoff knew was on all the wrong things. “There are a lot of coconut trees around this guy’s mansion. One could “accidentally” fall on his head.”

“No coconuts, no explosives,” Geoff snaps at them, grabbing the file from Ryan’s hands. “This needs to be a clean fucking kill, you maniacs. No suspicion drawn on you guys. This is dangerous.”

The British one, Gavin, just rolls his eyes. “You say that about every mission. But we always get out just fine.”

“You all nearly died on the last one. You were in the infirmary for two weeks!”

“But I’m fine,” Gavin laughs.

“You weren’t-“ Geoff starts to snap but then lets out a long breath clenching and unclenching his hands. “Take time to look over the fucking file, memorize everything you can about the place. You’ll set out tomorrow.” He throws the file back down at them.

“We got this,” Ryan assures, picking up the file again and tapping it on the table to bring all the papers together. “Usual mission, go in, find some info, kill a guy. How hard can it be?”

“It’s not that simple!” Geoff retorts. “There’s security all over the place, it’s not easy to get into, the files will take time and effort to recover-“

“So like any other mission,” Jeremy speaks up.

“Don’t worry, Geoffrey,” Gavin grins. “We know what we’re doing. We’ll be here bright and early to get ready. “

Geoff rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Just get the fuck out of here. Look the file over, please.”

The three idiots grin and rise, the best but most frustrating agents Geoff has ever fucking met, slipping out of the room. Geoff swears he can hear Jeremy call dibs on the damn rubber duck bomb. How the fuck has their agency survived these boys?


	22. FAHC Michael backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know this is probably a lot to ask, but like, I always love your poem-fic? Gavin-centric is always A+ but Jeremy, Trevor, Michael or Lindsay would be rad too

Here’s how it goes. You take an angry kid, one born with a fire that’s eternal, he’d let it burn everyone before he’d ever put it out, he’d make the ground shake under his blows before he’d ever pull it back. You let that anger build, you feed the flames with full logs instead of clippings, you grind the faults together instead of sliding them besides each other. Then you let that anger explode. A flame that engulfs a house. An earthquake that rips the earth apart.

Here’s how it worked, the angry kid with scrapped knees and bloody knuckles, forced to find a way on his own. Family was just a word, what good can they do when they don’t have the time or money for kids. Aren’t able to keep him busy, raise him straight. The street was more interesting anyway and at least they got him a couple bucks for some fast-food at the end of the day. 

It’s also a chance for that buzzing in his chest to be let out, the itch in his fingers to be put to use. Though at first he thinks its just from running through the city, a bag full of stuff he knows better than to ask, swiping a few candy bars under the gas station attendant’s nose. It feeds the urges for a while. But it’s never enough. His body aches for _more_. 

Here’s how it continues, you take a few more years before he finds what his body has been wanting all along. A few more years of entangling himself where he shouldn’t. Of debts, of promises, of payback. The streets aren’t kind to a kid but Michael always supposes that it’s as kind as he’s going to get. He gets money, he survives. That’s what living is all about, right?

He learns it from another kid, older, acted even older still. A trigger is placed in Michael’s hand with a sharp grin. He was running with the other for a mercenary job, a kill that needed cleanup as dictated by the higher-ups. Michael glances between the trigger and this kid, who nudges him. “It’s the best part. Press it.”

The world becomes fire and ash, destructing in the blink of an eye, but for wide, excited eyes, he doesn’t miss a breath of it. It’s his first taste of what he’ll become. His first lesson in what he can do. He latches on and never lets go.

He learned slowly from the kid, piecing the bombs from start to finish, perfecting the work. He picks it up quickly, eager to learn every bit he can, test all the destruction he can cause. For the first time, that anger is satisfied with something. And he never lets it go.


	23. Some Simple Slomogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I get uhh,,,, slomogar fahc, please? post heist would be neat

“That fucking explosion was huge!” Michael’s laughter fills the apartment as the three of them burst through. “It almost took out the whole fucking city block.”

Dan laughs as well, throwing an arm over Michael’s shoulder. “Didn’t I fucking tell you I was good? I know what I’m doing.”

Gavin beams, dancing in behind them, brushing a kiss to Dan’s cheek. “You were brilliant, love. Both of you.”

“Thanks, B,” Dan says, turning to steal a proper kiss. 

“What, boi, no kisses for me?” Michael says, mock offended.

It earns a laugh from Gavin as he leans over to kiss him as well. “Sorry, boi. “

Michael grins, yanking him into a kiss, entangling a hand in his hair, yanking the locks to tilt Gavin’s head to deepen the kiss. Gavin hums in pleasure, wrapping his arms over Michael’s shoulder. 

“Hey, don’t leave me out of this fun,” Dan says, wrapping his arms over both of them, squeezing Gavin between them.

“Fuck off, Gruchy,” Michael smirks, more teasing than malice as he pulls Gavin closer. “Maybe I want my turn with Gav.”

“You boys can share,” Gavin says, resting his back against Dan and looking up to press a kiss to his jaw.

“Maybe it’s Michael’s kisses I want,” Dan smirks, resting his chin on Gavin’s head as he looks to Michael. 

“Well, all you had to do was fucking ask,” Michael laughs as he leans over Gavin to press his lips against Dan’s, sharp and biting.

Gavin can’t help but smile warmly at them, hands wrapping around them both at the kiss, pushing and pulling against him. Just his favorite boys wrapped around him. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.


	24. Mavin snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: for some sweet sweet snuggles

“Gavin, c’mere,” Michael’s voice comes through the blankets piled around him, his head of curls just barely peaking out from it on the bed. It’s late, or technically early, and Michael just wanted to sleep. But he couldn’t without his boi, who was currently trying to work himself to death on his laptop.

Gavin sighs as he glances to him, face softening into a smile. “Just a few more minutes, boi,” he says. “Need to finish this up.”

“You’ve said a few minutes for the last few fucking hours,” Michael grumbles, sitting up. “And you need to fucking sleep. Get over here.”

“I’m alright, just a little more,” Gavin tries to bargain.

“No more,” Michael says, shifting over to wrap his arms around him, nuzzling against the back of his hair. “I want to fucking sleep and when you’re awake clacking away on that damn keyboard and bright laptop and not fucking sleeping next to me, I can’t fall asleep.”

Gavin finally pauses, glancing back to Michael and reaching down to squeeze his hand. “Fine,” he gives him, pressing a few more keys and then closing the laptop. “Only because I know how much grumpier you are when you don’t sleep.”

Michael takes whatever excuse he can get from Gavin, pulling him away and into the bed. Gavin can’t help but chuckle at how adorable a sleepy Michael is, who just clings to Gavin as if to prevent him from going back to work. And Gavin lets him, wrapping his arms around him in turn. 

“Now stay in bed,” Michael huffs against his head as he buries his nose into his hair. 

Gavin can’t help but smile, settling against him and feeling warm and safe. “I will,” he promises, pressing a soft kiss against the warm skin of his neck. “Love you, boi.” 

Michael smiles, holding him a little closer. “I love you too. Now go the fuck to sleep.”

Gavin bursts into a bright laugh, shaking against the other for a moment. “Alright,” he gives in, letting his eyes fall close. “Only because you’re so comfy.” 

Michael brushes a hand through Gavin’s hair, heart swelling with love as he lets his own eyes close and lets sleep pull him under as he holds his boi, his love close.


	25. Some Supernaturals at a Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fae!Gav gets incredibly possessive over what he thinks is His. It doesn’t help when a certain witch, vampire, and Wolf forget that they’re Owned when they’re out on a night of bevs. Time for Gavin to remind them. (Ladswood, supernatural au.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been dumping so much here, in retrospect, some organization would've been better. So I do apologize again and I'll try to sort some things better, including just posting things as separate fics instead of dumping it all here.

The Fae are nothing if not hypocrites. Not that Gavin thinks of himself as one, the Fae rules and nature are very obvious to him. Even if it confuses the fuck out of all the other Fakes sometimes. No matter how long they’ve been with him.

This night is another long example of it. Gavin’s chatting up several people at the bar, his natural attractive glow luring in the unsuspecting humans like moths. And he naturally enjoys the crowd, beaming and glowing as he talks to them all. But with his distraction of the humans, he doesn’t notice he wasn’t the only one getting attention.

The other Lads had taken to the dance floor, laughing and just enjoying the buzz of all the bevs they’ve drank. Sitting alone with an amused look on his face was Ryan, watching all his favorite idiots makes drunken fools of themselves. He doesn’t pay much attention as someone sits at the table besides him, a mere mortal not exactly a threat.

“Nice night, isn’t it?” the person shouts over the music, a big lopsided grin on his face as he leans in.

Ryan eyes him over but, when not seeing a threat in a man so tipsy he’s swaying, shrugs. “It’s alright. Not my usual scene.”

“Well, I’m glad it’s your scene tonight,” the man hums. “Such a handsome face should be seen in places like this.”

Ryan wasn’t really much of a flirt and didn’t really know how to respond to strangers flirting with him. But, he also didn’t seem the harm right now. At least this’ll entertain him for a little while he’s sitting here alone. “Thank you,” he hums, taking a sip from his drink. 

“I mean it,” the man insists, leaning even closer still. “Hey, if this isn’t your scene, how about we fuckin’ slip out of here? Go somewhere we can really talk?”

Ryan isn’t sure if he should be impressed or revolted by the man’s forwardness. It’s a mixture of both, as he shifts away a little. “I’m sorry, but I’m-“ 

“What’s going on here, luvs?” a British voice interrupts, sounding light as bells but holding some tension in it. As they glance over Gavin was smiling but Ryan could see the sharpness in it.

The man besides Ryan looks just confused, looking Gavin up and down. “Just chatting,” he says, not moving away from Ryan. “What’s it matter to you?”

“Because,” Gavin says, moving to Ryan’s side, wrapping an arm over his shoulders. Gavin seems to glow just a bit brighter. “This one is _Mine_. And not for you to mess with.”

The man scowls but finally seems to back down. “Well, I didn’t fucking know that.”

“Well now you know,” Gavin says, holding Ryan tighter, glaring down the other.

He winces a bit at the stare, getting the idea and slinking off further into the bar. Ryan rolls his eyes at the whole thing. 

“Gav, I’m fine,” he says, kissing his head. “There was no need for that, he was innocently flirting.”

Gavin huffs as he turns to him. “He isn’t allowed to flirt and try to take you. No one is allowed to take what is Mine. He was going to touch you, I could tell. And you didn’t accept his flirting.”

Ryan sighs. “I could handle the situation,” he assures. “But if you’re going to be like this, does this mean no more allowing you to flirt with all those people?”

“No,” Gavin rolls his eyes like the answer should be obvious. “I’m not looking to be with any of those humans. And none of them are one of my owned they mean nothing. You all know that.”

Ryan can already tell this conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere. Gavin was set in his own twisted rules, one that didn’t make sense by any other standards. Rules that barely seemed to make sense to Gavin either, other than he just knew them deep down in his Fae nature. So Ryan sighs, accepting that for now. So instead he pulls Gavin into his lap, smirking some.

“Well, now that you’re here. Maybe now I want your sole attention,” he purrs.

That earns a laugh from Gavin, who settles and wraps both his arms over his shoulder. “That I can do,” he hums. And pulls Ryan into a deep kiss.


	26. Myan From the Streets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt:Ryan forming a brotherly bond with kid Michael  
> I know u probably meant like in the fakes kids au, but I hope u don’t mind me making this them meeting as teens and working together before the fakes. Cause its cute as shit haha. Also featuring long haired Michael because reasons ok, don’t judge
> 
> Warnings of mentioned homelessness, especially with older kids/teenagers

“Ryan!” an excited voice runs up to him with the stomping of feet across pavement. bright eyes and hair falling all over his face. “Fucking look at what I got.”

Ryan blinks, shifting up from their makeshift tent, which is a mostly just a scrap of fabrics thrown in a corner of an alleyway. It’s hidden from the rest of the city, but a sacred secret for a couple young faces of the street. It’s held up well so far, hiding a few sleeping bags, coats, scraps of cash and food, and weapons. Can’t live here without at least a few knives to defend yourself.

“What is it?” Ryan says, moving over to him. He glances him up and down, brushing through his long locks. Looking him over for injuries, the usual greeting Michael’s learned to expect.

“A watch,” he smirks, holding it up, the light catching it as it gleams. Gold, clean. Expensive.

Ryan blinks at it a bit in surprise, taking it from him and looking it over. “Holy shit. This has to be worth some good amount. Where did you get this?”

“Found it,” Michael just shrugs, taking it back.

Ryan narrows his eyes. “Michael,” he says, firmer. “Where is this from? I told you that you shouldn’t steal these things from people. They’ll look for it.”

“I don’t see what the fucking problem is,” Michael huffs. “We can use the money! And the person isn’t going to be missing it.” 

Ryan’s face falls at that, eyes wide at Michael. “Did you fucking kill someone? Michael, you shouldn’t… Please tell me you didn’t-“

“No, the body was dead already,” Michael glares back.

Ryan lets out a sigh of relief. But it’s brief. “Thank god. But you shouldn’t have taken this, its evidence that can fall on us.” 

“But it’s good money! Money we can use! And I don’t see what the big deal is. You think I don’t know what you get up to during the day? How you’re making that money you have?” 

Ryan stiffens. “What I do doesn’t matter. I’m trying to help _us_. Keep that watch hidden, we’ll need to wait a long while before we can pawn it.”

“Fine,” he pouts. “I also got some cash from the wallet. Took the guy’s gloves and then touched everything,” he says, digging the money out to show it. It isn’t much, or at least wouldn’t seem like much to anyone else, but the two twenties and several ones added up to a lot for them.

Ryan brightens, smiling at it. “Good work. But you’re going to tell me more about this fucking dead body you came across. And you’re going to be more careful, ok?”

Michael rolls his eyes. “I am fucking careful, Rye. I’m not a little kid. I’ve been on the streets at least as long as _you_.”

Ryan smirks a little, reaching up to ruffle his messy hair. “I know. But it doesn’t hurt to have me remind you against doing idiotic things like looting to a dead body you don’t know anything about. You don’t want to get involved in anything going on there.”

“Like you do?” Michael grumbles as he pushes past him to slip into their makeshift shelter.

Ryan follows after him, frowning. “I know what I’m doing.”

“Yeah, yeah. So you say,” Michael waves a hand as he flops down. “You’re making money for us, protecting me, and whatever other bullshit you’ve given me. I just want to know when you’ll fucking start letting me help you. I’m strong, quick. I don’t need protecting.” 

“Not now,” Ryan says as he sits down besides him. “Just… Not now. Ok? Let me handle the worst of it.”

Michael doesn’t look pleased with that, he never does, but he leans over, resting against Ryan. Ryan sighs, wrapping an arm around him. Pulling him close.

They aren’t a likely pair that formed in this hell. A loud, brash kid (still a kid, no matter how much he insists he isn’t) and a quiet yet terrifying older teen just trying to keep them both alive. Hopefully get them both somewhere better, safer in life. Ryan leans over, pressing a kiss to Michael’s temple. 

“Just a little bit longer,” he promises, not for the first time. “We’re saving up a good amount. A little longer. Than I’ll find us proper shelter. With a shower. Maybe a microwave,” he smiles, nudging him.

It pulls a small smile back out of Michael, always a brilliant sight. “Can’t believe I’m so excited about a god damn microwave. And running water.”

Ryan chuckles. “One day. Soon. I promise.” 

“We’ll see,” Michael sighs, nuzzling against him. “We’ll have to see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://shadeofazmeinya.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/shadeofazmeinya) !


End file.
